The Rose
by Vivid Snare
Summary: Hermione finds Ron cheating on her with Astoria Greengrass. How is it that Astoria's ex Husband, Draco Malfoy, helps her get even through the Muggle courts, how does this turn into a budding romance, because of a Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.**

The Rose

Things hadn't gone all that great recently, Hermione knew she had slightly abandoned her marriage, but her Husband knew how important her Healer training was, just as she knew how important it was for him to be gone weeks at a time on Raids.

The day was crisp warm, just entering Spring, Hermione was enjoying the sunshine on her face, wearing a floppy straw hat, denim sleeveless jacket over her Blue cotton Maxi Dress and basic sandals, she walked back from the local supermarket, she had walked to buy Supermarket to buy her Husbands favourite meal, she decided to make more of an effort for him, she loved Ron, still not sure how she loved him but ever since the end of the war years ago everything was changing. Her best friend had married a Snake for one. Walking up the stairs to their flat, she heard noises, panicking she withdrew her wand from her pocket and entered the flat. The scene in front of her was shocking.

"RONALD WEASLEY" She screamed more like Molly than she would have liked.

Startled Ron jumped up to pull his jeans up that were down by his ankles.

"Why, who, actually I don't want to know who."

"Well Hermione, if you had been a dutiful wife and not ignored your HUSBAND'S needs, I wouldn't be here fucking Tori" Ron spat at her.

Hermione looked down to see Astoria Malfoy hurrying to get dressed.

"You know what Ron, I don't want to know, I want a divorce" Hermione sighed, she couldn't stay with him now he had the nerve to do this.

At her words Ron plunged at Hermione and grabbed her throat pushing her against the wall. Squeezing hard enough to make her gasp.

"You can not leave me, I will not allow it, and it is shameful to divorce in the Wizarding world, especially to a War Hero" Ron smirked.

Hermione shot a stinging Hex at him screaming for him to get up, when he tried she shot another at him and another. Deciding he wasn't worth it, she ran out into the street, she needed to breathe, she couldn't breathe, nor understand what she had just seen. Walking to her general apparation point, a dark dingy alley, she apparated to her Lawyers office.

Slowly looking around she found the waiting room empty, she was extremely glad of this, her make up smudged from crying. The waiting room looked like her Gp surgery, three rows of chairs, facing Emma the receptionist. Walls wallpapered with a simple Green with a Silver border, Damn Snake and his House unity!

"Blaise?" she squealed, trying to calm her breathing.

Blaise had been her Lawyer since he started training, he was the first person to help find her parents, even though it came back with bad news, they had died in a boating accident, although she was extremely sad, she felt slightly relieved it wasn't by the hand of a Death Eater. Hermione had introduced Blaise to Ginny and they were currently married with a baby due any day now.

Hermione walked straight past Emma holding her hand up to her. Walking through the double doors and towards his Office at the end of the long corridor, Hermione took a big deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Blaise, it's Hermione, we need to talk."

No answer.

"Blaise? Please, I really need you now." Sounding more and more desperate.

Still no answer, turning the handle she opened the door, Blaise wasn't the Wizard sat at his Desk, one Draco Malfoy was, his long locks like his fathers were tied in a simple plait, donning a Black Tuxedo; Very Muggle! He raised his finger up as he finished on the phone. A vase on the desk had one unusual Red Rose with Gold tips inside leaning on the rim of the glass. Hermione admired the amazing handiwork of such a gardener whilst she waited.

"No one ever told you to wait Granger." He Smiled gently, no smirking.

"Erm... Yes but Blaise normally doesn't mind, I'll go, just tell him I have been please, it's important."

Turning on her Heels, Draco shot in front of the door to shut it, he gently put his arm around her shoulder and took her to sit down, pouring her a Firewhiskey.

"Here you look shaken up, you can discuss your case with me, Blaise and I are partners in this company."

"I don't think I can, it kind of involves you." Looking up to him, his eyes widened.

"Oh do tell Ms Granger, if it involves me." There it was, the Malfoy smirk.

"It's Weasley, actually no its not, see I came to tell Blaise I want a Divorce from Ronald, I have just left our Flat, I found him fucking your wife."

"Ex wife, Astoria is my Ex Wife, we divorced last month after I found her with Weasley, if I would have known, I would have filled the divorce papers for you then" Seeing her frown, "Blaise didn't know with who, I didn't want it getting out that she preferred a blood traitor to me." Again seeing her frown. "Blood status means nothing to me anymore Hermione, if it did, I wouldn't have offered to be best man at Blaise and Ginny's wedding."

"No, I was there, I saw you, I was frowning at the fact you Divorced? Ronald told me they were not allowed in the Wizarding world?"

"Normally no, but only in extreme circumstances, adultery not being one of them."

Moving closer, Hermione put her head on his shoulder and cried, Draco hated women crying but allowed her and stroked her hair out of her face, he was going to bleed Weasley dry in court. He had made Astoria settle out of court, only because he was really good friends with Daphne and she had begged him not to drag the rest of their families name through the mud, he was secretly grateful to have this as an excuse. The floo flames rose and out stepped Blaise and Ginny.

"Oh aye, this looks cosy." Blaise smirked lightly.

This made Hermione Cry again, quickly Ginny 'Acicio' a vial from her bag and caught a tear, motioning for Blaise and Draco to follow her and view the memories through the Pensieve.

"That Bastard." The three replied in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All charectors and world [appart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.**

 **A/N Thanks to all my followers, I am re-doing this story as it was created as more of a rush to get the ideas down. I apologize.**

Ginny left the room arriving back minutes with four cups of strong tea.

"What do you plan to do Hermione?" she asked handing her a cup.

"I want a divorce. I know it is an extreme reaction in your world, but in mine, we don't condone adultery, most muggles even have it in their wedding vows, I knew once I had spoke to Ron about having 'To always be faithful in our Bonding that something seemed off. He accused me of not trusting him even then"

"It doesn't seem extreme at all Hermione, Ginny and I had faithful written in our bonds, I would never doubt her nor she doubt me but I think faithful should be a requirement anyway." Blaise spoke from his mug.

"Where were you anyway? Why didn't you tell me Malfoy wa..."

"Draco." Draco said to her. "My name is Draco."

"Ok... Draco, why didn't you tell me Draco is your Partner?"

"Ginny has been having contractions but she isn't dilated enough to be seeing a healer. I didn't know I had to tell you who my partner was? Although it isn't Draco yet, I am his Father's partner until Malfoy Snr hands the reins over to Malfoy Jnr here." Blaise smirked at his friend.

Draco glared at his friend then back to Hermione.

"Come we need to go somewhere to have someone look at your neck, the colour is spreading and darkening."

"I.."

"We are not going public, come Hermione." Draco stood and held his hand out for Hermione to hold as he apparated the pair away.

* * *

As they landed, Draco gave Hermione a few seconds to re adjust then practically dragged her into the little terraced house.

"Don't walk around, Severus will not appreciate it." He told her.

"Severus...Severus Snape? No wonder we were not to be hanging around."

Draco just shook his head with a smile and looked around.

"Severus, Where are you?" Draco called not moving from the Kitchen door. He knew better than to just walk around, not only is it impolite but Severus has magical traps set every that can only be set up and disarmed by himself and his partner.

Nobody came.

"Ok, we will come back for it later Hermione."

"Come back for what later must I ask Mr Malfoy?" Severus drawled from the doorway.

Standing there, their old potions master stood in the doorway, donning black straight cut jeans, yes jeans, and a navy blue shirt. The trio looked at each other, Severus eyed Hermione's growing bruise on her neck.

"We came to inquire about a tube of bruise removal paste." Draco spoke first.

Severus motioned them to follow him into his Living Room. Neither Draco nor Hermione had ever entered his living space.

"My elf will bring tea and the paste. Harry is unfortunately at work today."

Hermione nodded, as she looked around she spotted a picture on the fireplace that caught her eye.

"Is this William?" Hermione picked up the frame and looked at Severus. A cheecky little chappy with brown hair, blue eyes and very clearly has Down Syndrome..

"Yes, yes it is. We are excited to bring him home."

"Has all the paper work finalized now?"

"Yes, as of this morning, Harry isn't aware so no spoiling it." Severus glared at her then. As he spoke an elf appeared with a tea tray.

Hermione glared back, it wasn't her news to share, she knew that. Looking back again at the four year old, she placed his photo back on the fireplace.

"He had a check up last week, although it is very clear he has Special needs, he has a magical core, we are not sure if he will attend Hogwarts of yet, Minerva promised to come and test his skills once he is settled. What we do know, is his parents attended Hogwarts but Mrs Longbottom couldn't tell us anymore than that." Severus handed them both a cup of Tea.

Hermione was aware that Neville and Hannah was interested in opening a magical orphanage but work had taken any social time she had left. She felt extremely awful how work and her marriage consumed her very little spare time, she didn't even know what was going on with her friends. Hermione made a mental note to write and visit more.

"Are you going to tell me why Mr Weasley thought it a good Idea to attack you in such a manner?" Severus asked passing her the cream. "It has to be applied twice daily until the pain subsides AND the bruise has gone."

"Thank you Severus, I.. I caught him in bed with Ms Greengrass... I told him I wanted a Divorce, he didn't react too kindly."

Severus raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"Very well... Draco speak to your Lawyer."

"Severus you know that will not be easy now." Draco answered rather quickly, glaring at his godfather.

"Unfortunately that is tough. Ms Granger needs your help so you will have to pay Paul a visit. Here is his address."

Hermione looked over the address written down.

"This is the street where I grew up."

"It is, you also know Paul, although you know his partner but you don't know he is in this country let alone that he likes men." Draco sighed finishing his brew. This afternoon was not going to be easy, not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- All charectors and world [appart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.**

 **A/N Thanks to all my followers, I am re-doing this story as it was created as more of a rush to get the ideas down. I apologize.**

Deciding they needed to leave, the best place to apparate to, Hermione also thought would be the most safe. Arriving to Hermione's childhood home, she could still smell spice apple pie, her Mothers specialty, the Kitchen was simple, a square pine table to fit four in the middle, Grey tilled flooring, dark oak cupboards surrounding the room, Hermione tugged on Draco's arm as they walked through the long hallway into the Living Room, the walls had red blood on that read,

'I will win.'

"Ron's already been here, thinking this would be the first place I would stay."

"Ok Hermione, lets get you out of here and find Paul's house, I don't want to risk Weasleby coming back."

Walking out of the door, Hermione put the latch on, she always had a key here and was planning on eventually moving back home. Looking at the number on the paper, Hermione worked out that Paul lived directly opposite her.

"Well this is convenient of Severus." Draco smirked, walking over the road, quite smugly.

"Draco" Hermione hissed at him, finally realizing who Paul was. "I have never problem with Paul, can we please not make one."

Nodding, Draco led her up his rather decorative garden path, it seems Paul and his Mother had met up recently, with the soft array of Tulips, Narcissus's, Rose bushes, Lilies and many more. Hermione knocked on the door, a little too loudly. As the door swung open, a man in his late 30's, wearing a police uniform, Brown hair and eyes, with a soft pale complexion stood looking at them.

"Sev sent you, didn't he...Draco."

"I know you don't like me Paul, but this isn't about me, this is about Ms Granger, may we come in?"

Draco started walking past Paul before he had even finished asking, Hermione stood their, gob smacked that Draco had that much cheek in him!

"Sorry, I did ask him to behave."

Paul just nodded, motioning that Hermione could follow Draco. As she walked down the long hallway, she noticed the house was the same layout as hers. Walking through to the Kitchen, she saw Draco already putting the kettle on, she hoped he wasn't going to ruin the little hope she had on Paul.

"Draco, what are you doing here? What is so important Sev would give my identity away? Oh god, he won didn't he?" Paul was all but pacing now.

"No Paul, sit down, the kettle is almost finished, the war was over years ago and he can not come back. You know that.", Draco made everyone a brew and sat at the bench table. "Hermione here is a war hero, she married another war hero, Ronald Weasley, up until Yesterday, she found he was cheating on her with my Ex Wife... She can not take this matter through the Wizengamot, you fully well know they will laugh her out, maybe even lock her up. She told him, she was leaving and he did this."

Draco pulled out the phone and showed Paul the picture of Hermione's Neck.

"We want to take it through the Muggle courts, I am her Lawyer in the Wizarding world, but we need a Wizard Lawyer in the Muggle world, or even a squib, we know you know of one."

Paul was still gazing at the picture, handing the phone to Draco,

"That's were Sev came in, I can smell his healing balm anywhere, We still have coffee every other month you know, Harry is lovely, I am glad for him, but im afraid I cant help you."

"Can't or wont." Draco all but shouted at him.

Hermione held Draco's hand on the table. Looking at Paul, he seemed distressed.

"What is it Paul? I know you can help or Severus wouldn't have sold you out to us, you know that!" Hermione spoke to him.

Sighing, Paul knew it would come out anyway.

"Come out Charles, if we don't help Severus wont be happy and you won't get any more potions!"

Out from the Living Room, stepped Charlie Weasley, he walked up to Hermione and held her very tightly.

"Im sorry Mione, I didn't ever think he would let his temper flare like that. Can I see the picture?"

Draco lifted the phone again and handed it over to Charlie, looking at the huge Purple and Black bruise, Charlie was shocked.

"Sev healed you up all well and good didn't he" Noticing she wanted to ask "Me and Paul have been in a Civil Marriage for just over a year now, He helped my healing when Severus was away one Business three years ago, we have to live in the Muggle world, you know THEY will try to lock me up in Mungos if I came out, they think I am back at the reserve, I don't write, the only two who know where I truly am are Gin and George, both bound by an oath to keep my secret location hidden. I was bitten quite badly by an Hungarian Horntail and given the boot, unfairly, It still hurts to this day, hence why very kindly Severus is helping us, that and because I stole him some very rare ingredients before I left." Charlie smirked.

"I always knew who you liked Charlie, but this does not change my opinion nor love for you!" Looking back at Paul," Will you please help us now?" Hermione was not beneath begging, even if Draco was!

"Ok, we will Help, go to this address, he will know how to proceed." Paul grinned handing her the paper.

"But Paul, this is your address?" Hermione for once didn't understand

Charlie stuck his hand out,

"Please to meet you Ms Granger, I am Mr Weasley, your Lawyer."

"Are you sure Charlie? Your whole family will find out and probably disown you anyway on the fact your going against Weasleby?" Draco had stay quiet up until this point.

"You need my help, he won't be expecting a Lawyer from the Muggle world, let alone from me, plus Hermione has always been a second Sister to me, I am ashamed to say I am blood related to Ronald after what he has done." Charlie said, hugging Hermione, and shaking Draco's hand.

Running upstairs and back in lightening time, Charlie handed the paperwork to Draco.

"Please sit down with your client Mr Malfoy, explain the documents before she signs and have your owl send them back to me in due course, there is nothing legally binding in there, you won't know so don't worry." Charlie Smirked.

* * *

Draco took Hermione's arm very softly and Apparated her to the Manor.

"Hello Sipsy, Where is Mother?" Draco asked the little house elf.

"Mistress is in the Garden pruning her Rose bush." The elf bowed and followed them through to the parlor.

Walking through the large Manor and out back, Hermione felt shivers down her spine, she didn't want to have to see Narcissa Malfoy again, she all but hoped Lucius was working. Nope, of course he wasn't, there he was.. In the Kitchen with the house elves... Baking?

"Hello Father, we have a guest and a client of mine, staying with us until after her case, for her own safety." Draco Smirked but Hermione didn't see it, standing behind him, she squeezed his arm slightly tighter.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, how nice of you to join us...Why in Merlin's name can I smell Severus's Anti-Bruising Balm, Draco please tell me you haven't laid a hand on this young woman?" Lucius growled.

"Hello to you to, Mr Malfoy, its erm.. Ms Granger again, your Son is doing a great job at helping me actually, it was my Husband who did this."

"I will kill him."

That's all they heard before his CRACK of apparition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.**

Panicking, Hermione didn't want Lucius to get into trouble, because of her. Draco put his hand on her shoulder and walked her through the conservative to the gardens, She saw Narcissa on all fours, digging! She actually expected Narcissa to order a house elf to garden for her. Draco motioned for Hermione to sit on a wicker bench, as they waited for Sipsy to inform Narcissa of their arrival. Looking around the conservative, the decor was very light and warm, a matching bench set sitting adjacent in the room with a glass coffee table in the middle. Narcissa ordered Sipsy to tell her the full story of why Hermione Granger was sitting in her Manor. On hearing such a horrible tale, Narcissa walked straight inside and hugged her.

"My poor girl, if cheating wasn't enough, how dare he lay a hand on you!"

Narcissa let go and poured everyone a cup of tea. Putting an extra sugar in Hermione's she handed it across the table.

"I hear you have Paul working on your case?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"We do, don't worry Mother, it was actually Severus who gave us his details." Draco replied back.

Within minutes, Lucius appeared back in the room, he nodded to Draco and Sat down next to his wife, laying a kiss on her cheek.

"What did you do Lucius?" Hermione asked rather shaky, "Please tell me you haven't earned yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban?"

"Why do you care for us so much Ms Granger? You barely know us, what you did know was not good and now you're in our home with my Son Lucius sighed and straightened his robes. "I took his Job away. I am on the committee for new Auror's in Training. We don't want anybody, Man or Woman joining our team thinking it is acceptable to hit their spouse."

"Hermione please, I care because your not who they say you are, nor were you. You were on the wrong side of the war because you were forced and scared for your family. Thank you Mr Malfoy, you didn't have to" Hermione smiled slightly at him.

"Lucius, if you are ok using forenames then so are we. Hermione, you are aware I know what you wrote for my families trial, how you swore that you knew our good character before HIS return, even though you didn't. Why did you do that?" Lucius asked, Narcissa also looked intently and the young woman infront of them, she had never known this.

"Like I said before you were scared, I knew Draco was, I saw him after he took the mark, such a difference in his behaviour. I didn't want any of you in Azkaban, so I wrote what I thought I needed to... and if i were wrong then you would all be either in Azkaban or on house arrest." Hermione looked up from her cup to the Gentleman infront of her.

"Very well, we owe you a debt Hermione, if you feel comfortable, either sell or let your parents house, either way you have a bit of money behind you, Draco has already informed us you will be staying with us in his wing of the manor, I know you will not be comfortable staying here for ever nor taking money from us."

"Unless you marry my Draco." Narcissa added with a smirk.

Draco spat out his tea and Lucius laughed so hard.

"Ok, Father, Mother, Hermione and I are going to go to my quarters now, we have paperwork to fill in and send to Paul, he has a Lawyer working with us in the Muggle World, I shall then show her, her room."

Draco stood and held Hermione's hand, taking her to his room.

"Here, this is my room, please, sit down" Draco pointed at the desk in the corner.

Walking in, the room was exactly what Hermione had expected, Green walls and Grey carpets with a King-size poster bed in the middle, the desk in the corner. To the far end, two doors, Hermione presumed one a walk in wardrobe and the other an en suite.

"OK, lets start to read and sign your papers shall we?" Draco smiled at Hermione.

Flicking through, Draco saw it was the basic divorce agreement, he knew Ron wouldn't sign so he would have to see where they stood with that.

"OK Hermione, this page is your details, the next four are for Ron, we know he won't sign, so we need to speak to Charlie about how this will work, the next page is reasons for the divorce, the one after is, what you want to claim from him and what you don't want him to have, money, furniture, property, that kind of thing and finally a declaration to say everything you have written to be true." He handed a pen to Hermione as he watched her scrawl away.

After around 30 minutes, he saw her put the pen down as he walked towards to check it over, thinking it was satisfactory, he sent it to Paul with an Owl. As he was about to shut the window, an Owl flying at the window caught his eye, Hermione walked over and instantly recognized Pig straight away, she walked over to the bird and took the letter. Inside said just three words~

'YOU'RE GOING DOWN'

Dropping the letter, Hermione panicked, no way could Ron know about the Divorce already. for Blaise or Ginny to sell her out, she would have to sell Charlie out and Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't do that, George didn't know, none of the Malfoy's would, ...So who? She looked at Draco who enveloped her into a hug, trying so hard to even her breathing out and not cry, Hermione buried her head in his shoulder, taking in the musky smell of his cologne, she could even smell the fabric softener that the house elf had used on his clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.**

Leaving Draco's room not long after, Hermione didn't want to confront Ron and ask what the heck he was playing at, without informing him of the up coming court proceedings. She definitely didn't want to be giving him any advantage. As they arrived in the Lounge, Narcissa was knitting something Blue and Lucius seemed to be working on some form of blueprints.

"New company Father?" Draco was always interested in his Fathers new ventures, they were going to be his... eventually.

"No Son." Lucius smirked at Narcissa, rolled the blueprints away and sent them to his Study.

"How did it go? Did you finish the contract? Have you figured out who sent the letter yet?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes and No" Hermione answered slightly annoyed.

"What letter Hermione?" Lucius asked.

"Oh Lucius, you wound me! I know you know everything that goes on in your house."

Smiling Lucius walked to his Son and motioned towards the Study.

"I don't understand something Hermione, if this only happened Today and you seem sure of the people who know, then who could it be? Narcissa asked, not once looking up from her knitting.

"I am not too sure of that yet myself Mrs Malfoy, I.."

"Narcissa, please."

"Narcissa, I intend to find out, I just don't know where or how to start."

"Maybe another visit to Paul may help?"

"How would P... How do you know?"

Laughing, Narcissa finally put her knitting away, smiling at what she had nearly created.

"We swapped our family Solicitor a few years ago, we still stay in contact with Paul. We know who he married, we sent them on honeymoon. To our Villa in France, maybe once you and Draco are together properly he may take you." Looking up at a shell shocked Hermione.

With that, Draco and Lucius walked back in.

"May I escort you to your chambers, my lady?" Draco held his hand out and led her upstairs and to his room.

"I hope you don't mind, you room is adjoined to mine, I had it magically built in, just in case for any reason I need you safe, there is only one door and that's through my room, I hope its to your liking?"

Hermione looked around the room, It was decorated Red and Gold, with a large four poster bed in the middle, a large wardrobe to the far right and to the far left, a door to which she presumed would be an En-suite.

"It's lovely thank you Draco, I know its early but if you don't mind I have had a rather testing day today."

"Oh, of course how silly of me, well Goodnight Hermione."

Smiling she shut the adjoining door and walked into the En-suite, it was very basic, just how she liked it, turning on the shower, she put her clothes next to the bath and walked in. Once finished, Hermione sat in a towel and creamed her arms and legs. She then began a drying spell on her hair, once finished she jumped into the bed and almost straight away fell asleep.

* * *

Waking the next morning she felt very refreshed. Once dressed, she quietly knocked on Draco's room and waited, looking at the time it was only 7AM and she didn't really want to wake him. Within seconds, he opened the door, fully clothed.

"Good morning Beautiful." A smiling Draco said to her, bowing his head slightly.

"Good Morning Draco." Smiling at his way of greeting her, maybe he knew she needed a pick me up today?

"I thought I would show you the stables before we went and visited Paul again, neither of them work on Sundays and I presume they will still be in bed, but I have owled ahead anyway."

"Ok show me the way." Hermione replied smiling.

Knowing Draco, any animal could be in the stable, she presumed an animal like Pegasus would be there. Walking through the beautiful gardens, Hermione was in awe. Green bushes that were expertly shaped into all different shapes and patterns. In the middle, stood a beautiful water fountain. Walking past, she could see the stables and a working hand already tending to the animals. The stables looked rather large and were made from Red wood. Walking inside Hermione was rather surprised to find Muggle Horses.

Laughing Draco held her waist,

"The Malfoy's have always bred the finest of race Horses, this house here is mine, he won the Muggle Grand National last year." Draco announced proudly.

Hermione looked at the houses gate tag, he was named Thunder, the large Black Horse bent down for her to stroke him.

"Maybe once everything's calmed down we could ride?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Maybe, I didn't know you rode?"

"Oh yes, my Dad enrolled me in show jumping classes." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Come Hermione, its time to go."

Leaving for the floo, Hermione felt nervous for the first time in a while. She didn't quite know why, but when she did, things were bound to go wrong. Wishing she still had her time turner from Third Year, she held her wand tighter instead. Standing in the fireplace she called out for Charlie and Paul's place.

Once arriving they noticed their hosts were already waiting for their arrival with cups of tea. Sitting down, Draco looked at Charlie,

"I hope that all was in order regarding the paperwork?"

"Yes everything was fine, now what was so urgent?"

Hermione took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened from the minute they left yesterday, pulling the letter out, she handed it over to Charlie.

"I am not overly sure, but I may have an idea, leave it with me and I will come visit the Manor if I am sure tomorrow."

"Thank you, over the last 48 hours you two have been so amazing and I can not thank you both enough."

"Any chance of you two adopting?" Draco asked after a long break.

Both Charlie and Paul chuckled.

"Not yet but a child maybe in our future, why do you ask?" Charlie questioned whilst opening a penguin.

"A Muggle biscuit?" Hermione laughed at him.

"Yes, they are amazing, Paul always keeps the most amazing snacks in, my favourite at the minute and Nerds and Millions."

"Fair enough... I ask because Severus and Harry will be closing their adoption soon and because you are Married I presumed you too would be thinking of a similar future path."

Draco looked at the clock on the fireplace.

"Come Hermione, Sipsy will be serving tea shortly and I do not want to face Mothers wrath if we are late."

Charlie and Paul walked them to the fire place and said their goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.**

Arriving back, Ginny and Blaise were awaiting the two, Ginny seemed to have been crying.

"Ginny, what is the matter?" Hermione ran over and hugged her, she noticed Blaise motion for Draco to leave with him.

"I told Ron how much of an Idiot he was for what he has done, Mum was there, she had a go over my knowing Charlie was in the country, I don't know how she figure it out, she got louder and louder then eventually screamed, I shouted back that it was Charlie's business to who knew he was back. She th... She then officially disowned me Mione! It is bad enough that she and him did not bothered to turn up to our wedding but to be finally disowned..."Ginny burst into tears again.

"Hey Ginny, here is your warm milk, calm down or Little Miss Zabini will not be happy." Narcissa said rubbing her back.

Narcissa glared at Hermione and shook her head at the news. Consoling her friend, Hermione felt hurt. How could a Mother disown her own child like this? Was it so easy? She had disowned Percy during the war also. Blaise walked back in and held his hand out for Ginny to hold, he then walked he to the fireplace and instead joining her , he gave her a kiss on her head and promised to follow, he floo'd her home, a special guest was waiting for her there or should I say Three special guests.

Blaise turned to Hermione and Narcissa,

"I took the liberty of phoning Bill, who then phoned Percy and Charlie, they are waiting for her at our house. Hermione, Ginny has never been so hurt by her Mothers actions, she doesn't understand why, could you shed any light on the matter?"

Hermione sat and thought for a moment.

"I believe, all the Weasleys were very close, until she received the cursed diary."

Hermione noticed they all looked confused.

"You know, the one that Lucius gave her, the one that allowed Vol..The Dark Lord use to make her open the Chamber of Secrets?"

"HE DID WHAT!" Narcissa Yelled.

"Sorry, I presumed at least you and Draco knew, Lucius dropped it in her cauldron second year, that time we bumped into each other in Flourish and Blotts?"

Draco only shook his head, he had no idea.

"I think I need to explain." Lucius said walking into the room.

"Cissa, hear me out. It was before Draco was born, you had had several miscarriages, I knew you couldn't take losing another baby." Lucius pleaded at her feet. Kneeling down in front of his wife, "Bella had access to his Vaults, she offered to pay for my problem for us to conceive a healthy child, if I only did one task, this was weeks after, it hit headlines how much Arthur Weasley had done to 'demolish' Death Eaters..."

"An innocent Child Lucius!"

"Yes, I know my Dear, I wanted to make you happy, I thought that if I had the operation, then maybe we could, and we did, I consorted with Dumble.."

"Dumbledore knew about this, he knew that Ginny had his diary?" Blaise spat out.

"Yes, he did, It was a while after that I spoke to the man, I told him to keep any eye out on her. I felt very guilty but if I didn't carry out the task, Bella was going to kill Draco and more than likely you and I Cissa, I couldn't have that."

"An innocent Child Lucius." Narcissa replied more softly this time.

"I know my Dear, if I could do anything I would do, I didn't ever think Ginny would become close to the family, how can I make this up to you?"

Draco remembered his Father telling him Malfoy's DONT beg, then what was he doing right now?!

"For one, you need to apologise to my Wife Lucius, I have always seen you as a father figure, you know that, but right now, I am mad, you really don't understand do you?" Blaise interjected.

"Father?" Draco waited for him to look.

"I was the first person to speak to Ginny about it, it was after the war, apparently her parents told her siblings to leave it alone and not speak of it, they put a none removable silencing charm on her room as she had nightmares and it was 'too much' for Molly and Arthur to handle, they didn't once speak to her about it, if it wasn't for Bill refusing to send part of his wage over every month if they did, their plan was to try commit her in Janus Thickey ward, she explained to me, what happened, what his Diary did to her, when he punished us with the 'Cruiatus' under Legilimency, the pain and humiliation we felt, seemed nothing compared to what she went through... I am not telling you this for you to feel worse, I honestly believe that you didn't realise what the Diary did, but 'AUNT' Bella. she did, she knew."

"Oh no, I will go apologize now." Lucius went to stand but Narcissa stopped him.

She gave him a kiss and nodded. Narcissa then proceeded to finish the Hat and Mary Jane's she had knitted for Ginny's Daughter.

Lucius arrived at Ginny's home, looking around, he was nervous, three older Weasley brothers were glaring at him.

"Lucius?"

"Mrs Zabini, I believe I owe you an apology, may I sit?"

She only nodded.

"What happened to you in your 1st year at Hogwarts, you know that's my fault, may I explain?" Lucius kept his temperament.

"Please do, I always wondered why it was your FAULT I nearly ended committed to Mungo's!"

Her brothers took this as their time to retreat to the kitchen, even Percy knew not to mess with Ginny.

"It started before Draco was born, we had had several miscarriages, I knew Narcissa couldn't take losing another one, Bellatrix had access to The Dark lord's Vaults, she offered to pay for my... Fertility problem for us to conceive a healthy child, we didn't come from too much money at the time and both our inheritances were for when we were 30. The only condition was I did one task, this was weeks after It hit headlines how much your Father had done to 'demolish' Death Eaters, Bellatrix said to repay HIM back, I would bare him a Soldier. If I failed, she would personally kill Draco and Narcissa. As soon as I put the diary in your Cauldron, I straight away floo called Dumbledore, he was supposed to protect you by taking the confiscated item from you, if your parents even allowed it into your trunk. I am not looking to pay my way for forgiveness, but please accept this gift, it was to be a gift to your child but the Mother had Twins, so now you have one each."

Lucius handed over a picture to Ginny, the picture was of two newborn Foals. Crying Ginny flung his arms around him, startling Lucius. He in return hugged her back.

"You earned my forgiveness the day you stepped in to the role my 'FATHER' was to play at my Wedding and for providing the only proper Father role Blaise has ever known." Ginny smiled at him.

Lucius nodded his goodbyes as he left for the floo.

"What did you speak Ginny about Dear, Has she forgiven you?" Narcissa spoke as she greet him at the floo.

"We'll speak later, Where did Draco and Hermione go?"

"Paul floo called, they had a lead on the letter."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. Sorry for this short chapter, the next is longer.

"You really think it was her"? Hermione asked Charlie shocked.

Charlie had filled the pair in on whom him and Paul thought may have been the person sending the messages, Paul was out seeing Kingsley at the moment, speaking about the case ahead

"Yes, we should go to Ginny's, she was going to floo Ron to ask if she could borrow pig."

As the trio arrived at Ginny's house, Bill and Percy was already awaiting them. Bill handed Hermione another letter which read.

'I know your all there.'

"Who is it from Hermione?" Percy asked.

"We are not 100% but we have a slight inkling."

"What are you going to do?"

"We want to confront this person but we are not sure it is them yet."

Blaise then walked in with a tray of cups and a tea pot.

"Looking like a proper housewife now!" Charlie laughed at his brother in law.

"Ha Ha. I am only doing so until my little lady is born... Ginny makes the better cup of tea anyway." Blaise shot her a kind smile.

"Iv'e floo called Ron to let him know we are all here." Ginny told the room.

"I am sorry if we have blown your cover, I presume Molly will know your in the country and helping us now?" Hermione looked up at Charlie

"Well if she does, she hasn't once said anything, don't worry Hermione I will still help you! What Ronald did was wrong and Mum will always take Ronniekins side, the only reason she won't write personally is because she knows about me and Paul, if that's the case lets see her wrath!"

"Still she is your Mum."

"No, they stopped being parents the day us three had to pay money to them to keep Ginny out of Mungo's." Percy darted at them.

"Do the twins know?"

"Yes, although she isn't daft enough to ask them into the same bribe we are in, if she did George and Fred would hex and prank her to kingdom come." Bill half chuckled.

"Lucius is upstairs fixing the crib for us, Blaise had no idea what a screwdriver did, some how Lucius does?"

"Yes, Father grew up interested in Muggle tools, which were obviously forbidden in his house."

After a short silence the floo roared and Ron stepped out wearing his Auror training uniform. Hermione then stood behind Draco, out of his way.

"Hey Gin, what did you need me to send with Pig? I haven't been home today or i would have sent her."

"I don't need to send anything with her, I wanted to tell you to leave Hermione alone." She glared at him.

"Leave her alone? I have seen nor heard from her in a few days!"

"So your not the one sending threatening letters and going to my Mum and Dad's home and writing on the walls in blood?!" Hermione screeched at him.

"No, you left me, why would I chase a filthy Mudblood like you?" Ron all but spat at her.

It took both Charlie and Bill to hold Draco back from Killing Ron.

"Thinking very highly of yourself aren't you Blood Traitor." Hermione shot back, surprising everyone with her choice of words.

"How dare you." He glowered back at her.

"Oh but I dare! You know Ron, in the Muggle world, we have a name for men... no Little Boys like you, Coward. You are nothing but a spiteful arrogant coward. You seem to be jealous of everyone you ever meet and nothing is ever good enough."

Ron raised his wand.

"Duel now."

"No Ron, I don't want to harm you, or worse, kill you."

"Do you really want to disgrace yourself Hermione? Let everyone know that Hermione Granger, War Hero is too SCARED to duel me?" Ron Teased her.

That was the final straw for Hermione, she raised her wand to him and shot a wordless stunning spell his way before he could even blink.

Before Ron hit the floor the door flung open."Will someone explain to me what is going on in here?" The elderly woman screeched.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.

GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE MOLLY." Ginny spat at her.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again!" Molly said back, throwing a slicing Hex her way, Lucius jumped into the firing line just in time, as the spell hit his Arm, Charlie sent a Body Bind spell at Molly which made her lay down, sending a Patronus to Kingsley, Severus and Narcissa. Percy aimed his wand at his little Brother.

"Nice to see you again 'Mother', sorry you didn't receive an invitation to the wedding, didn't think you would show." Charlie spat at her.

Before she could say anything back, Bill put a silencing charm on her.

"Hello, 'Mother' last week was the last week you received any payment from myself, Charlie or Percy. I will not keep sending you money now I know my little Princess is safe." Bill winked at Ginny.

Ginny walked over to the old women,

"How did you find me?"

Taking the silencing charm from her.

Laughing she looked at the four standing over her.

"I have trackers on all my children's wands, the tracker is like a Muggle Camcordermathingy, it sees and hears everything. The only way to take it off is to snap your wand. I have known how long Charlie has been in the country and whom he is married to, I know who Bill uses to keep his 'company' and I know Percy has proposed to a Muggle, Audrey. The first night Harry and Hermione stayed, I had them installed in their wands too."

Nobody had noticed Severus floo into the room to heal Lucius, nobody noticed Ginny's exit.

With that the three Weasley men did, they snapped their wand's one by one. Lucius ignored Ron in the corner, if he looked at him he would kill him.

"So you knew what your Son was doing, you knew he assaulted Hermione, you knew she would then file for a Divorce!" Lucius growled at her.

"She bloody deserved it anorl." Ron snarled.

"Hermione deserved what exactly Mr Weasley?" Kingsley Shacklebolt entered with a team of Aurors.

"Errrm, nothing Sir."

"Oh no, please do tell, I am interested as to what you think a war hero deserves so badly?"

Ron kept his mouth sealed shut, with one nod from Kingsley, the Aurors took Ron and Molly to a holding cell until he knew more. Severus looked at Lucius,

"Narcissa would be here, but Ginny floo'd over before she left, her waters broke over the dining room floor! Boys, you're going to have a Niece soon."

Pouring some Firewhiskey, Lucius handed each Men one. After about 40 minutes of comfortable silence, Blaise walked through the Floo, wearing only Black trousers, with a newborn baby resting against his rather muscled torso.

"I am please to announce the healthy birth of my daughter, Marie Narcissa Zabini. Named after both mine and now Ginny's Mothers." Blaise announced with such a grin

Guiding the men back through the floo, Ginny laid in a guest room with Hermione and Narcissa. Allowing her brothers to hug and congratulate her, Narcissa and Hermione took their leave.

"Hermione, any news from Paul?"

"Yes actually, he looked over the case with Kingsley last night and apparently, Ronald's crimes are enough for Azkaban, hero or not."

"Well that's just as well, Kingsley took him just before we came home." Lucius put a hand each on the women's shoulders. "I also heard, you should hear about your annulment anytime soon, without giving evidence."

"How did you hear so quickly?

"A Malfoy hears everything." Lucius only winked at her.

After finishing their cups of tea, Hermione and Narcissa went to check in on Ginny.

"Ginny, can we come in? We come baring gifts!" Narcissa said, peeking through door.

Walking in, they saw a smiling Ginny, as they strolled over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm doing really well, she is feeding well too!"

"I hope you didn't mind we gave your brothers time with you."

"No not at all." Ginny gave a weak smile.

"Oh good, I have spent the last 8 months knitting, I hope you don't mind, I wouldn't have gone so overboard but I knew your Mother wouldn't be doing any."

"Oh Narcissa, these are beautiful, thank you so much. How is Lucius? He apologized, thank you for sending him over, I forgave him before he jumped into the hex for me."

"You're welcome, Severus healed him so naturally he is better. You know he would have done it again in a heartbeat! Now get some rest and we will check up with you in the morning, that goes for you too Hermione, get some sleep!"

Narcissa walked Hermione to her Chambers and then left to her own.

Hermione slipped into her PJ's and laid in Draco's bed, the last few days were so awful she didn't want to be alone. Waiting for him to come, she fell asleep not waking until the morning.

Once awake, Hermione noticed it was still dark and she had slept alone, walking into her room, she found Draco laid in her bed.

"Why didn't you sleep in your bed Draco?"

"Because you were there, I didn't want to presume that was ok."

"Ahh Draco, I wouldn't have fallen asleep if I didn't want to wake up next to you!" Hermione crossed the room to where he was lying, curled up next to him and fell back asleep.

Awaking, Draco playing with her hair until she woke.

"Hmmm?"

"Hermione, there is a letter from the Ministry here for you."

Hermione stood and stretched, looking outside, she opened her eyes, looking at the letter she immediately recognized the Ministry's seal. Taking the letter and sitting down on the Red window seat, she opened the letter, inside it read;

Dearest Ms Granger,

I hereby declare your annulment to Mr Ronald Weasley.

The Wizengamot declared in your favour within minutes.

Mr Weasley has also received his sentence of lifetime in Azkaban.

I personally want to apologise, for you couldn't trust in our system to come forward, please think about becoming a Wizarding spokes person for Witches and Wizards against Domestic Violence.

Yours Truly

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione smiled and looked up to find Draco standing in the doorway with a cup of tea. She hadn't noticed him leave, Hermione smiled again, realizing she was finally happy.

"Hermione, take a walk into the Gardens with me?"

Allowing him to walk her to the Gardens where the Roses were, she noticed these were same Rose as what she saw in Draco's office a few weeks ago.

"I had this Rose's genetically made, just after the war. Only I and Mother know their Name, they are called The Hermione Rose." Draco smiled at her whilst handing her one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

Draco was the first to move. Trying to ignore the frosty feeling in his heart that had start to form. The early frost of December hadn't helped... _'Wow has Hermione already been living with them for three months already.?'_ Draco thought to himself.

"What will you do now?" He asked as he walked along the graveled path with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I am not to sure, I do not fancy going back to my job at the ministry." Hermione walked slowly with him.

"Where will you live?"

"I haven't thought about that, my parents house will need to be cleaned up and Ron as the man in our relationship had the flat put in his name. At the time it was a great idea, I never thought we would be divorced... ever."

"You could always stay here a little while longer... if you want... you don't have to."

"I don't want to be an inconvenience..." Hermione started, as she did Draco sighed.

"Nonsense we would happily allow you to stay as long as you need in our home Hermione." Lucius spoke from behind the pair.

"Father, you scared me." Draco said before he straightened his composure.

"No need Draco, I am only helping things. Hermione, I would be very honoured if you stayed until at least after Yule, I will not take no for an answer." Lucius bowed as he left the two in peace.

"Well that is settled. Hermione smiled lightly at Draco."

Draco's face lit up as he offered his arm for Hermione to take. As she did he motioned a different path to take.

"Do you ride?" Draco asked with interest.

"Horses?" Draco only nodded. "I used to."

"Would you like to?" Draco steered her into their stables.

As they arrived two footmen left the stables bowing their heads at Draco as he did the same in return.

"This here is Mother's horse, she is not able to ride as she is due fool's any day now. She is named Willow." Draco then showed her to his Fathers black stallion. "This here is Blaze." He motioned to the stall. "I shall ride him, would you like to ride my horse? She is a very easy horse to ride."

Hermione nodded as Draco prepared Blaze to ride. Walking over to the stall he allowed Hermione to walk into the stall.

"Chance?" She asked looking at Draco.

"Yes, we found her by chance one day eating in our stalls, we couldn't say no to her, more like I couldn't say no to her. I was around 6 at the time."

Hermione walked over and kissed him on the cheek, both blushing heavily. They both walked out onto the field and mounted the horses.

"We will just walk today, no jumping or running, maybe a bit of trotting?"

"That sounds good Draco, lets go." Hermione said clicking her heals for the horse to trot forward.

* * *

After a few hours Draco and Hermione headed back to the manor, as they arrived at the stables a footman helped them both down and informed Draco they would take care of Blaze and Chance as they were to head inside to freshen up ready for the arrival of their guests. Draco frowned as he offered his arm for Hermione, he wasn't aware of any guests arriving this evening.

"Wear something smart casual." Draco read her mind as she frowned in her wardrobe.

Hermione picked out a little black dress and matching heels, placing her hair up in a loose bun. She sighed as she walked towards Draco.

"Beautiful as always." He muttered into her hair.

Within minutes they both descended down they stairs, only to be magically stuck midway by some sticking mistletoe.

"Erm... Draco?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco smiled, he cupped both hands of her face and kissed her gently, her lips were silky soft. He licked the entrance begging for an opening. As she parted her lips they were rudely interrupted.

"It only requires a peck you know?" The redhead shouted up to them.

"Ginny, Blaise, what are you doing here? Is Marie here too?" Hermione asked running to them both for a hug.

"Hey to you two Hermione, Cissa owled us this morning asking if we wished to stay for tea, it was rude not to. As for Marie naturally Cissa as her looking at her very large Christmas tree." Blaise chucked hugging Hermione and shaking Draco's hand.

"I heard Mother is cooking tonight too, Hermione you are in for a treat." Draco smiled placing the hand on the small of her back, hoping she was not going to object.

Hermione looked shocked but didn't say anything. "Cissa can cook?" She asked rather surprised.

"Oh yeah, all Black women are taught to bake and cook." Draco smiled back at her, guiding them into the Dining Room.

"You finally made it then." Narcissa chuckled at Draco. "Tea is ready, coming take Marie and I will serve up." She spoke as she stepped forward and passed the baby to a shell shocked Draco.

"She won't bite... yet." Hermione laughed, cooing at her whilst she placed her head on Draco's shoulder. This embrace hadn't been missed by their small audience.

* * *

Eating her last mouthful of the Beef Wellington Narcissa had made, Hermione had to say she was extremely stuffed.

"Wow Narcissa, that was amazing, thank you very much."

"You are very welcome, I heard you are joining us until the new year?" Narcissa replied as she sent the empty plates away and asked for pudding to be brought in.

"Well, until after yule at least."

"Yes, like I said, until after the new year, you can not leave mid celebration, do you have a dress for the Yule ball next week?"

"Errrm, no not yet.?" Hermione hoped that was an acceptable answer.

"I was going to ask you tonight..." Draco whispered.

"Ask me what Draco?" She turned to face him.

"Would you accompany me?"

"If.. If you would like me to then yes."

Draco smiled and placed his hand on hers as he watched Ginny rock Marie to sleep. He wanted that one day, to have a mini him fall asleep in his arms, be so content and feel safe enough to fall asleep.

Interrupting his thoughts his eyes widened at his favourite dessert; Apple Crumble.

"Mother you haven't made me this in years." He smiled down the table to her.

"I thought like celebrating."

"What are we celebrating Narcissa?" Blaise asked between mouthfuls.

"Our wonderful family." She spoke as she looked around the table and raised her glass to Lucius, as he did to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

 **The song used in this chapter is It's your love by Tim Mcgraw. A Longer Chapter for Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas to all my readers xx**

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, after finished all her Christmas wrapping, she placed a special present in Draco's pile. The day after Ginny and Blaise had come for tea, Ginny took her dress shopping for the Yule ball; also to start and finish her Christmas shopping. Tonight was the ball, at least she would feel pretty... for one evening at least. She chose a beautiful emerald green number, strapless and floor length with diamonds covered the bodice. She looked at her matching shoes and accessories and hoped Draco would like it. Over the last week they had become closer and closer, she didn't want to move on so quick, Ron had, he didn't wait long enough to be single and free, for all she had known he had carried on cheating since before the wedding, before they were engaged. She was happy to get to know Draco as a friend but she wasn't sure on her feelings after that. She knew she at least considered him a close friend because he had gone back to work today and she missed him greatly.

"Hermione, can I ask your opinion please?" Narcissa called down the hallway, bringing Hermione from her thoughts.

Sighing she stood to walk to the other side of the manor and knocked on the door she knew Narcissa was in.

"I need your help." Narcissa practically begged the younger witch.

"With what Cissa?" Hermione replied stepping further into the room.

"Which shoes do I wear with this dress? Everyone scrutinizes what I wear at my own Yule ball." She replied rather stressed.

"Ok, which dress are you wearing?" Hermione said whilst taking a good look at the large array of shoes before her.

"I bought this red number, what do you think?"

"Beautiful, very fitting, how about... these ones?" Hermione asked picking at some white ones.

"These ones?" Cissa asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, white and red match very well at Christmas."

"Your right, thank you Hermione. What colour are you wearing?"

"I chose an emerald green dress and I have some silver shoes to match."

Narcissa only nodded with a grin, turning back around to look at her jewelry. Hermione took this as her leave, not looking where she was going she bumped straight into Draco.

"Sorry, I wasn't..."

"Don't worry, it was all my fault." Draco bowed at her.

She smiled and continued to walk to her room, she decided to kill sometime she would put on 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas' on her Tv. It was one of her favourite movies, she watched it every Christmas without fail. Once she had set it up, Hermione laid on her bed and allowed the world of Dr. Seuss to engulf her into his magical world.

"Can I join you?" Draco asked leaning on her door frame.

Hermione only nodded and made room for him on her bed. Draco kicked off his shoes and walked over to were she was. As he sat down Draco placed his arm around her shoulders allowing her access to lay with him closer.

"How come your home early?"

"Mothers ball, its a great excuse for a half day of work and help Mother prepare."

"Will Emma be attending?"

"Yes, Paul and Charlie have also RSVP'd, Severus and Harry can not join us as their son is still settling in but promise to visit over the Holiday."

"I missed you today."

"You did?" Draco asked sitting up to look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, it was rather lonely although I have been busy. I wrapped all my presents and helped your Mother chose her shoes for this evening."

"You chose some she had already picked out."

"No I helped, she asked for my... Oh gosh, she only asked to see what my dress is like didn't she?" Hermione chuckled laying back down.

As she did, Hermione hadn't noticed she fell asleep until she woke up.

"Come on, Ginny has just arrived, I can hear Marie screaming, she must be hungry." Draco chuckled playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked him.

"No need, Ginny has only just arrived and you clearly needed the rest or you wouldn't have fallen asleep."

Hermione and Draco only looked at each other before slowly leaning towards each other for a kiss. As their lips touched Ginny interrupted.

"Oh yeah? Where is the mistletoe now?" She chuckled walking into the room. "Draco, Blaise is in your room with Marie. We need to get ready."

* * *

Hermione had finished taming her curls into a loose bun at the side, her dress already on and Ginny had finally taught her a cushioning spell for her shoes, at least she could enjoy tonight in comfort.

"Hermione you look absolutely amazing." Draco spoke entering the room, he walked towards her placed a very gentle kiss her cheek. "I love the house unity." He chuckled at her obvious choice.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." Hermione checked his robes out, very much the robes he wore to the Yule ball at Hogwarts, only with an emerald green tie. 'Narcissa definitely had her hand in to meddle' Hermione chuckled to herself.

"May I? Draco asked, motioning to place a corsage on her wrist.

Hermione held her arm out as she admired her corsage, it had two small Hermione roses's with green and silver ribbon which entwined around them. Following his parents down, Draco allowed Hermione to hold onto his arm until the reached the bottom, before he offered his arm properly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you all very much for joining us this Christmas eve for our annual Yule Ball. As you will all agree, Cissa has yet again outdone herself and the hall looks beautiful. I won't keep you long I want to try the chocolate table." Lucius chuckled as he raised his glass to everyone.

"May I have the first dance?" Draco asked Hermione.

The song started and Draco led her to the dance floor.

 _Dancing in the dark_

 _Middle of the night_

 _Taking your hand_

 _Holding it tight_.

"You look amazing tonight Hermione." Draco purred at her.

"Draco, I'm not sure I can do this..."Hermione tried to leave but he gently held her close.

"Ok, don't make a scene right now, just dance." He gently told her. What he wanted to tell her was that he had loved her for over 7 years but kept the fact to himself, the last thing he wanted was to tell her and lose her to Voldemort.

 _It's your love It just does somethin' to me_

 _It sends a shock right through me_

 _I can't get enough_

 _And if you wonder_

 _About the spell I'm under_

 _It's your love_

 _Oh, baby Oh,_

 _it's a beautiful thing_

 _Don't think I can keep it all in_

 _I just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go_

 _It's your love It just does somethin' to me_

 _It sends a shock right through me_

 _I can't get enough_

 _And if you wonder About the spell I'm under_

 _It's your love It's your love It's your love._

As the song ended, Lucius took Hermione's arm and led her outside.

"I hope you don't think me rude, I think you need to see from another person what you can not in front of you, He can make you happy Hermione, If only you will allow him to do so."

"I don't understand."

Lucius showed her an image in her mind of Draco eagerly telling his father about her, about how much he loved her, Draco then admitted he knew he couldn't have her because of the Dark Lord. He had to keep her safe.

"Now do you understand?" Lucius asked her.

Hermione only nodded and excused herself for the night, she had barely seen anyone but right now she needed to be alone, she needed to collect her feelings, thoughts and emotions, she couldn't do that in a room full of people.

* * *

Hermione had barely slept when she woke up at 4.30am the next day. Sitting up to check her wand she noticed the door that adjoined her room and Draco's room was opened ajar. Leaving her bed she crept along the floor to open the room. As she did she saw Draco asleep in his Pjs sprawled out to one side of his bed. Hermione chuckled to herself and curled up next to him.

"Mmmmh." He mumbled as he turned to see her. "Hermione, is everything..."? Draco was stopped mid sentence by Hermione kissing him.

"Happy Christmas." She smiled at him as she curled up even more into his side.

A shocked Draco didn't want to move. Had she really woken him up to sleep with him? Had she made her mind up? Would she stay? Deciding to not think on it at this un Merlin hour he too fell asleep in her embrace.

After only another few hours more sleep, Draco placed gently kisses along her collarbone to wake her up.

"Come on sweetheart, I want to open presents, Father is already up and dressed." Draco exclaimed.

"Why is Lucius already up?" Hermione checked her clock. "It's 7.20."

"Father wakes up extra early at Christmas, always has done." Draco spoke putting his dressing gown on.

"Come on then, lets not keep them waiting." Hermione chuckled as the left the stairs together and entered the Lounge.

Christmas wishes were exchanged as they all sat down together. Lucius and Narcissa both raised an eyebrow at each other, both noticing the shift between the two sat in front of them.

"Normally we all each open a present at the same time, this year I want to give Hermione a gift separate, if that's ok?" He looked at his parents for Permission, with acceptance he gave her a blue velvet box. Hermione looked at him, she frowned as she nervously opened it, the box was empty.

"It is empty for a reason. I have the ring upstairs but do not worry this isn't a proposal, it is a promise. I promise to always love you, to care for you and to never harm you unintentionally, physically or emotionally. I promise to always provide for you and never stand in the way of any of your dreams, what ever they maybe." Draco spoke deep into her hazelnut eyes.

"Draco, this gift is extremely thoughtful, thank you." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

All the other Christmas gifts had started and finished been opened. Hermione had received a new charm bracelet from Narcissa and Lucius; that matched a necklace Draco bought her and plenty of new ready material. Draco had received a new briefcase from Hermione with special protection runes that he could definitely feel her magic humming as he touched it, his parents had gifted him a whole new work attire with shoes, belts, cuff links and ties that matched. The pair had gifted a fully payed restaurant reservation for Lucius and Narcissa, in return they had decided to send the two on Holiday in the new year. Narcissa and Lucius always opened their presents in private so neither Hermione nor Draco actually knew they had gifted each other. The morning had felt rather magical for all, Hermione couldn't tell when the last time she had felt so welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

 **Merry Christmas to all my readers, I will not be updating until 2017 now. xx**

Having plans to head into the local village to watch the local choir sing at lunchtime, Draco and Hermione dressed in their very warm clothes and headed out at around 11.

"What does your Mother make for Dinner?" Hermione asked.

"She normally makes a large Turkey dinner with every imaginable vegetables, potatoes, stuffing, gravy, pigs in blankets, beef, ham and Yorkshire puddings."

"Normally?"

"Yes, we are not at the manor for Christmas dinner this year."

"Oh?"

"You'll see." Was all Draco replied.

A group of children, around the ages of 4-10, all in matching grey coats and Santa hats, all stood around the town hall steps of Wiltshire and sang an array of songs, ranging from Silent Night to Jingle Bells. Hearing the children sing always made his Christmas, he didn't know why but Draco loved children, seeing the magic through their eyes made him feel like everything would always be Ok.

"Come Hermione, the school asks for donations, Mother and Father rounded up a rather hefty cheque and extra supplies this year."

"Draco, why do the Teachers have wands?" Hermione asked as they headed towards the adults that were clearly teachers or parents.

"I haven't told you?"

Hermione only nodded.

"This isn't any school, the school is for wizarding children abandon by their families, from Squibs to Pure bloods. My family have always given to them and not just at Christmas. We have always hosted a party for them, one in June and one in August. The party in June is to help celebrate everyone's Birthdays and the party in August is to say goodbye to all the the children going to Hogwarts. Mother and Father pay for their full school tuition and all their clothes. They also set up a Gringotts account for them to have 'spending money' for extra's that they don't have to worry about. The Ministry then foots the rest, books and supplies."

"Draco, that is extremely generous, how kind of you. Who runs the school?"

"Ahh you came. Welcome Draco, I have missed you the last few years." Andromeda said enveloping her Nephew in a hug. "You brought Hermione too. Hello dear." Again the elderly witch enveloped Hermione in a hug.

"Have I missed something?" Hermione chuckled at the exchange between the two.

"We had to keep up appearances for both sides Hermione, Mother never lost contact with Aunt Andromeda."

"Wow...Just when you think you know." Hermione smiled, she was secretly glad that Andromeda stayed in contact with them, even if she had lied for so long.

"Mother and Father have sent ahead the supplies they mentioned earlier this year. One of Blaise's clients runs a bed factory and he was willing to donate all new beds and bedding for the children if Blaise won his case, naturally in the school hall is now over 100 bunkbeds waiting for myself, Father and who ever is willing to help them up in the new year."

"Draco, that is extremely kind, please send on my deepest thank you to him. I will gather some helpers, I am sure between us we can gather a nice team."

"I will help." Hermione spoke to them, interrupting their conversation flow.

Draco smiled as he reached into his pocket and gave Andromeda a cheque.

"Draco... This is too much." Andromeda gasped at the figure.

"Not all of it is for the school, their is a figure on the back that for the school. Mother sends some for Christmas, naturally, she also wants you to take Remus for a whole new wardrobe, he has a job starting in January."

"Draco, no one will employ him because of his furry problem, he will take a lot of time off any job to recover."

"I am employing him as our third Lawyer, I hadn't heard until I spoke with Father a few weeks ago that Remus was qualified enough to work with us, if I had known we would have employed him earlier. Remus will be given enough time each full moon that will not effect his monthly wage. Blaise has already agreed too."

"Well you can tell him yourself at Dinner, Remus, Dora and Teddy are all joining us this evening."

With goodbyes exchanged, Hermione and Draco made their way to Andromeda's house until she arrived after watching all the children back home.

"Draco, what is Andromeda's role within that school?" Hermione asked snuggling into his warm winter coat.

"She is the Owner, Headteacher, Nursery Teacher and sometimes the Nurse."

"Wow, she is busy, who helps her? Surely she can not manage all classes on her own."

"Dora is a general school Teacher; helping with basic English and Maths, Remus tends to be the caretaker, Father helps with the physical classes, especially a muggle sport called Cricket. Mother is the cooking and textiles teacher and Severus the Potions and DADA teacher."

"At least she is not on her own then." Hermione spoke out loud.

"Where here, Remus will be feeling ro..."

"Draco, I know the full moon was last night and I know he wont be feeling well. You don't need to warn me." Hermione chuckled as Draco opened the door.

"Draco, Hermione hello." Dora called from the Kitchen they had just entered. Hermione rushed over to the Witch to take Teddy from her hip whilst she checked the Dinner.

"Thanks Mione, I don't fancy waking Remus up until its nearly dinner time."

"It's ok, hasn't he grown." Hermione admired the toddler in her arms, he was settled until he saw Draco then he started fussing.

"Hello Chomper." Draco laughed picking him up from Hermione. "You have missed your favourite cousin haven't you."

"Chomper?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, the first time Draco held Teddy, he chomped on Draco's favourite tie." Remus laughed as he entered the kitchen.

"I told you I would come and get you later." Dora playfully scolded as she walked over to kiss her Husband on his cheek.

"Yes, but you are missing the fact our guests are starting to arrive." He playfully scolded back. "Draco, Hermione, how are you both?"

"I am well Remus, thank you. I am glad to see the wolf was kind last night."

Remus only nodded with a smile, sitting down at the table across from where he could see his Wife cook. Draco walked over to where he was sitting and sat Teddy on the floor with a new Dragon he had created for him.

"I have an offer for you Remus." Draco spoke, pulling out a contract for Remus to read over. "You never told us you had a Law Degree within the Muggle world."

"Draco, I can't accept this, I will be taking at least 6 weeks out of the year for my furry problem."

"That is exactly why you can take it. No one else is willing to employ you, which is ridiculous if you ask me. You need a job, we need another Lawyer and you can work for the 'in between' the two worlds in our company."

"Draco, you and Blaise are extremely kind to think of me bu..."

"Great, you start January 7th when we all go back." Draco smiled handing him a quill.

Remus sighed but signed it, he was qualified, it wasn't a handout and Draco and Blaise were willing to make special arrangements for his monthlies.

Draco smirked at the wolf and helped him to his feet to head into the Dinning Room when he heard his parents and Aunt come through.

"Dora is just serving now." Draco helped lower Remus into his chair at the head of the table then he headed back into the kitchen. "Come on Chomper, it is time for some food. I bet your hungry." Draco played with his cousins tummy.

Smiling as the toddler squealed at him, Draco placed Teddy in his highchair and took his place next to his Father and waited for Dinner to be served.

"I hear your joining our team?" Lucius asked Remus.

"I am. Thank you. You do not realize how much we needed this break. I, we appreciate it." Remus replied with a weak smile.

Lucius nodded to him and stood when Dora entered, helping his Niece lay the food platters on the table. Turkey, potatoes, stuffing, gravy, pigs in blankets, Beef and Yorkshire puddings all spread over the small pine table.

"Dora, you have out done yourself this year. The Turkey looks very succulent. Well done." Narcissa praised her.

Dora nodded, trying not to let the praise go to her, she had not long been taking cooking lessons from her own Mother but was willing to make the effort for everyone.

As soon as everyone had a plate, Teddy was the first to eat, never one to wait to be told twice he practically swallowed his whole dinner, receiving smiles from all the women.

"So Mione, you and my Cousin?" Dora teased, earning her self a kick from Andromeda.

"Yeah... Erm Yeah." Hermione didn't really know how to answer to her. Why was she so nervous? She had lived with him for the last few months and had known Dora, Remus and Andromeda for many years.

"Welcome to the family." Remus winked to her.

* * *

The rest of the small feast was eaten in relatively quietness, some polite conversations here and there until Teddy had decided to complete his first accidental magic and turn his hair blonde just like Draco's.

"Who is your favourite person Chomper?" Draco laughed pulling him from his highchair and giving him a quick _'Scourgify.'_

A long evening of laughing and catching up with the family left Hermione tired, as she yawned for the fourth time, trying not to seem rude, Draco took her cue.

"Thank you so much for having us over, tonight was very special. Thank you." Draco spoke as they said their goodbyes. His parents would catch up with them tomorrow after promising to stay for another Firewhiskey.

As they turned out of the Cul-De-Sac that occupied their house, Draco pulled Hermione close and gave her a very gentle kiss.

"Merry Christmas my Darling."

"Merry Christmas Draco." Hermione smiled back.

She was rather glad that the rest of the week was going to be rather quiet. Both of them promised to help with the new beds at the orphanage and they both wanted to meet Harry and Severus's son. Other than that neither of them planned to leave their bed until New Years Eve when Blaise, Ginny and Marie were staying with the family for a few days.

 **A/N After two chapters with rather longer length than I normally write; I am taking a break until after Christmas to naturally spend the time with my Family, I hope for all celebrating you have fun and have a great Holiday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can. Happy New Year to all my fab readers :]**

Hermione shot bolt right up, a wave of nausea hit her. Running to the bathroom, Hermione brought up last nights dinner. ' _Nerves.'_ Hermione thought. Today she was meeting with Kingsley and other Wizengamot members. Hermione had spoken with Kinglsey in great length about the abuse some Witches go through, through the hands of their 'Husbands'. Hermione used this term lightly. Any man, Muggle or Wizard did not deserve a happy life, then she thought, no she needed to bring the domestic abuse from both angles. Surely in history Witches have attacked their Husbands also. Shaking her head she slowly walked out of the En-suite to find Narcissa sitting on the bed with a nausea potion and a drink of water.

"Thanks." Hermione managed with a small smile.

"You feeling ok? What brought this on?"

"Nerves. I have my meeting with the Wizengamot today." Hermione turned and saw Lucius now standing at the door, leaning heavily on the frame.

"Leg again?"

"Throwing up again?" He counter asked.

"Again?" Narcissa asked her with a scowl.

"I threw up yesterday, Draco didn't feel too well either, we had a dodgy burger when we was out a few days ago." Hermione ignored the glares and walked to her wardrobe.

"I chose this outfit Cissa, your opinion"?

"You will do fantastic. Please let me know if this nausea continues tomorrow or this afternoon? You may be sick."

Hermione nodded and watched them leave the door.

"Darling Cissy... Hermione is not sick is she?" Lucius whispered as they walked into their room. Narcissa only smirked at her Husband.

* * *

Hermione breathed heavily as she stepped from the fireplace in Kingsleys office.

"Always punctual." He chuckled and enveloped her in a hug. "You look pale are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I haven't been feeling too good recently. I am fine, I promise."

"Ok, if you say so, lets go."

Hermione walked through into the semi-circle room, she noticed a few friendly faces, pure bloods of her generation who had taken the family place, Harry was sitting in for House Black and Potter, Severus had recently officially taken over as Lord Prince, Susan for House Bones and Draco, obviously had the Malfoy seat handed over recently

"Ms Granger, always a pleasure." Theodore Nott sneered at her.

Draco shot him a silent hexing spell and glared at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." She equally added.

"What case do you present towards us today Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. I come to you for help and offer my assistance. Up until recently, I was married to a war hero, a pure blood and my best friend. He was abusive..."

"Dismissed, you have no proof he was abusive." Theodore Nott spoke again.

"Lord Nott, If you can not hold your personal hatred I will call your next Heir to take your place. This case is not about Ms Grangers marriage." Kingsley glared at him.

"Thank you Minister." Hermione nodded at him and then faced the Wizengamot again. "As I was saying, he was physically and mentally abusive. I sought out my Lawyer to help dissolve my marriage through a muggle method as I thought the Wizengamot would not believe me enough to dissolve my marriage. When the Minister found the truth out, he dissolved my marriage for me. I was lucky. I have a friendship with out Minister, not every Witch AND Wizard have the luxury. I believe we need to provide assistance and possibly temporary accommodation for those in need like I was. Thank you."

"Ms Granger, How do you propose we as a community complete this?" An Elderly woman from the back spoke.

"Lady..?"

"Lady Greengrass, Ms Granger."

"Lady Greengrass, I propose we hold monthly talks, weekly tea meetings for anyone who needs advice and help, I for one know Lord and Lady Malfoy have a safe house ready for anyone in need."

"I am sorry it is with experience you are here in front of us today." Lady Greengrass gave a sad smile and bowed her head to the young Witch.

"Do you think this action would be enough Ms Granger?" Severus spoke sitting forward.

"Yes, to begin with Lord Prince, I think it is the perfect first step, eventually when it DOES prove this is a step the Wizarding world of Britain needed, the Wizengamot may want to look into making abusing a spousal partner a criminal offence, after all, I can not attack another Witch today without consequences, why should somebody else just because it is behind closed doors? I ask you this, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, How would you feel it if was your Son or Daughter too afraid to speak out for help?"

"Thank you Ms Granger, we will call you in once we have a verdict." Lady Greengrass spoke with a smile.

Hermione had barely made it outside when she was called back to the chamber for the verdict.

"I hereby as Minister make Hermione Granger the new officer for Domestic Violence Against Witches and Wizards, by the Wizengamot 47 votes to 3." Kingsley smiled and hit his gavel on the desk.

* * *

Hermione apparated back, as soon as she did another bout of nausea hit her... surely not? It was one time... They had been careful... As soon as she finished bringing her breakfast back, Hermione opened the door with her wand, knowing full well the portraits had ehard her and notified Narcissa. Cissa just stood their and smirked.

"Well?" Hermione asked giving her the wand from her wand.

"You are pregnant Hermione, Congratulations."

"It is Draco's."

"Why did you have the need to say that"? Narcissa took her to her bed to rest.

"Just making sure you didn't think other wise."

"Hermione, you have barely divorced your ex Husband, granted it will look bad but we can flip it for you, you clearly fell for the macho of the Malfoy heir and felt safe in his arms." She excitedly laughed.

"Will you tell Lucius for me? I am too nervous."

"It's not Lucius you should worry about. However I will inform him of such news."

"What news?" Draco asked from the fireplace as he stepped out.

"I... I'm pregnant." Hermione chewed her lip as she informed him.

"Y...Your..Your pregnant?" Draco stumbled out.

Hermione nodded not trusting her voice, was he angry?

He slowly walked towards her.

"Your carrying my baby?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes Draco. I am carrying the next Malfoy Heir..."

Hermione was cut short with Draco picking her up and spinning her around.

"Put her down now Draco." Cissy scolded her son.

"I love you." He blurted out, placing her feet on the floor.

"I love you two." She kissed his nose and hugged him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

Draco sat on a sofa in the library smiling to himself. Hermione snuggled next to him with her head placed on his chest and she was currently ready Romeo & Juliet. The room was barely lit for the afternoon lunch they had managed to share. The fire flames rising high into the chimney breast, candles lit in candelabras hanging on either side.

"4 weeks." He mumbled into her hair.

"Mm?" She replied looking up from her book.

"We are 4 weeks." He turned to look to get proper look at her.

"We?"

"Yes, we, we are in this together obviously. I love you."

"I love you two darling." Hermione smuggled closer to him.

"When will you see a healer?"

"I will register with one in a few weeks, I am still early."

"Will you see Muggle Healer?"

"A Midwife, maybe, I am not sure."

"Why may that be?"

"I would have just to see a scan, which is a picture of the baby, however, your Mother told me that Healers now have a spell to show us."

"Really? A picture of our baby? In your stomach?" Draco was rather shocked. "How?"

"How? I am not sure how a Healer will. A Sonographer is a special Doctor who uses a machine which makes an ultrasound scan that sends sound waves through my Womb or Uterus. These waves bounce off our baby as echoes. The echoes are then turned into an image on a screen that shows our baby's position, movements and sometimes the gender. I presume a Healer has a spell and charm that will do the same thing."

"Aunt Andromeda was a Healer."

"Does she have a practice? I know she is working at the school but maybe she could be my healer."

"I am not sure, we do not speak much outside of the help I offer."

"The war has gone, the prejudice should have died with it."

"Maybe."

"No maybe, you are in a relationship with a Muggle born Witch, who is pregnant with your child. An heir of the sacred 28 is tainting their bloodline."

"Mmmm, maybe they need tainting. All the incest can not be good." Draco looked at the fire roaring in front of them. Owl her. " With that he kissed Hermione on the head and headed to work.

* * *

 _Dear Dromeda,_

 _I Hope you are all well, Teddy seemed so big last time Harry brought him around._

 _Severus is slowly getting used to him, maybe that is because William has grown_

 _a fascination to Teddy._

 _Have you met him yet? He has the most infectious laugh,_

 _his Healer also said he has a small Magical Core so he will not be a squib._

 _Not that, that would stop Harry and Sev loving him._

 _However nice it will be to catch up, I write with intentions for your help._

 _I am 4 weeks pregnant and I know that you are a Healer. Do you have a practice or still train?_

 _I need someone I can trust._

 _The only catch is this baby will be the newest Malfoy Heir as I am sure you have gathered._

 _I need you more than you know, I trust you, although if my_

 _baby bearing the Malfoy name has anything to stop your decision to help me just say._

 _Love always Hermione._

* * *

Draco landed in the office with a frown. Slamming his door shut from the outside he set on with his paperwork straight away.

"As much as I love your slamming doors Dray, do you want to tell me why?" Ginny stood at the door calming a fussy Marie in her arms.

Draco softened his glaze slightly and took the baby from her mother and sung softly to her, Ginny didn't know how but the baby stopped fussing and looked intently into Draco's eyes, she rubbed her little chubby fist over her eyes, yawned and snuggled into him as she dropped off.

"Can I keep you?" Ginny half joked.

"No." He chuckled back as he swayed gently side to side.

"Care to talk?"

"No, go see Hermione, it is her news." Draco looked at her questioning face. "Go, I'll hold the fort with this little one."

"Fine, I do not need to be told twice, I have not had an minute off since she was born." Ginny laughed as she threw the floo powder down and disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

"Mione?" Ginny called leaving the fireplace.

"Ginny? What are you doing here? Where is Marie?"

"I was in the office today helping Blaise, Draco came and slammed his door, I asked him what the matter was and he took Marie and told me to come speak with you."

"Was he mad?"

"Yes and no, it was weird."

"Well... I am 4 weeks pregnant."

"Ok... Did he not want the baby?"

"No, it's not that, I have asked him if Andromeda can be our Healer."

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"He was mad because he is conflicted. You tell him such amazing news but match it with some pretty shocking expectations and he can't say no."

"Ok, I for the first time do not understand. I know Andromeda was shunned and burnt from the family tapestry like Sirius but..."

"Do not say that is all." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"I was not going to. I was going to say that if Lucius can accept a Muggle born baring his only son's child then they can make up with Andromeda."

"It is not as easy as that, there is a lot of History between Cissa and Dromeda, It is hard because we know them both so well, we need to leave them to sort it out. Has Andromeda replied?"

"No, I literally sent an owl before you arrived."

"Ok, It is amazing news Hermione, I am very happy for you both."Ginny finally hugged her friend.

"I can imagine Draco already planning a marriage contract if it is a boy."

Ginny laughed, she knew both men well enough that they would not write one up... At least without Ginny and Hermione support.

"Do you think I need to go see him?"

"Yes, I think you both need to have a little talk before too much is vented up.

Hermione stood and put her hair up in a messy bun, sighed she followed Ginny to the floo.

"Darling what are you doing here?" Draco asked her.

"Ginny was worried your upset. I came to applogise, I didn't understand it would leave you in the middle."

"It is my own insecurities, you know I have never even seen Andromeda, How do I say to my girlfriends Healer, _'Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, your nephew, Will you please be the healer to bring my child into this world?' Even though we do not speak past Business transactions and I am extremely stiff when you try hug me because other than my Mother no one but Hermione has hugged me._ "

"Just like that Draco." A voice called from the door.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes, Hello Nephew."

"What are you doing here?"

"I received Hermione's owl, I would have wanted to speak with you in private, how ever if you prefer friends or family here that is ok."

"Father will not like this."

"Your Father is not the Father I will be dealing with."

"Will you make up with Mother properly?"

"Only if she reaches out to me first. She has always known that."

"Ok...Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, your nephew, Will you please be the healer to bring my child into this world?' Even though we do not speak past Business transactions and I am extremely stiff when you try hug me because other than my Mother no one but Hermione has hugged me." Draco put his hand straight to introduce himself correctly as he was taught.

Andromeda laughed, nodded and pulled him into a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

 **A/N I have tried to portray the relation between the Malfoys and Andromeda as they are cordial and not spiteful but not friendly and loving, sorry if this has confused anyone.**

Draco watched as his girlfriend eagerly talk with Andromeda, although he was happy to finally have a relationship with 'sane' Aunt, he wished he did not feel as nervous. The two witches seemed so at ease. Granted he had seen her in passing but recently their relationship felt more like an Aunt and Nephew instead of a business transaction.

"Mum, where are my keeper gloves?" A voice came bounding down the stairs.

"Dora what have I said about inside voices? You will wake Teddy" Andromeda scolded the young Woman.

"Hey Dora." Hermione gave her a warm smile.

"Sorry Mum, I won't however as Remus has taken him for a walk to Harry and Severus's house. Say Draco, I would like a friendly game of catch the snitch... Would you like to participate?"

"I do not have my broom with me today, how about another time?"

"Oh, ok, yeah no problem." She said looking rather down.

"Draco, it will not be what your used to but I am sure it will be sufficient enough to borrow, Ted's clean-sweep is still in her room if you would like to borrow it?"

"Oh, Andromeda, I couldn't.."

"Nonsense, it will be Theodore's when he goes to Hogwarts. It is only collecting dust sitting there, Dora please fetch the broom for Draco."

Within seconds she had ran up, collecting the broom and was dragging Draco from his seat.

Hermione smiled at the retreating of her boyfriend and his cousin.

"I never asked how you are. I apologise."

"Do not apologise Hermione, we are." Andromeda took a deep breath to think. "It is getting easier now Theodore is an amazing distraction and it is lovely to have Dora and Remus living here too."

"You are doing an amazing job with him."

"Thank you. Now, I will expect to see you in several weeks for your first check up, I will be doing your first blood test too."

"Lovely, even as a Witch I can not escape needles." Hermione shrugged the thought of to the back of her head.

* * *

"Draco dear what is the matter? You have barely touched your tea this evening." Narcissa spoke putting her knife and fork down.

"Do you tell them or do I?" He looked at Hermione.

Hermione was shocked, she knew exactly to what he was referring to how ever she did not expect this conversation at the dinner table. Even though Draco had met Andromeda on several occasions they were not overly friendly and very brief, he only saw her with Hermione. Lucius was not keen on keeping in touch with the woman.

"We saw the healer today."

"It is a bit early is it not?" Lucius asked with a frown.

"Yes but I wanted Draco to meet her properly."

"That is lovely, make sure he is as involved as possible." Lucius smiled as he looked back and forth between the couple.

"We are using Andromeda." Draco announced to his parents.

If it was possible they would have heard a pin drop in the shocked tension the two had caused.

"Why would you use her?" Narcissa asked more shocked than anything.

"Simply, I trust her." Hermione spoke.

"You do not know what you have done girl." Lucius snarled as he threw down his napkin and left the room.

Narcissa said nothing else, only left after quietly excusing herself. Draco stood, he was not going to leave Hermione this upset, he took her in his arms and wiped her tears.

"This is our baby. Remember that." He spoke into her hair as he took her to bed.

As the two completed their bedroom routine, Draco keyed into the manors protections and asked for them to protect this room. He trusted his parents to behave but he was not going to put his unborn child into harm. He watched as his girlfriend slowly climbed into bed and started to read. He pressed gently kissed into her hair, he did not want his son feeling all this extra stress. Draco snuggled with her until her heard her breathing settle. He stood to leave the room, taking one last look to his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Before he left he made sure to cast a silencing charm.

"I understand the outburst, trust me I do. How ever you have had my girlfriend in tears all evening because she trusted one Healer. Yes we have history with Andromeda, yes she was a blood traitor but that was before I was born, I missed out on such an amazing woman and you did too Mother. I know you are slowly making ammends but she is amazing. Granted she looks like Aunt Bella but she was extremely kind to me everytime I have met with her. Her Grandson Teddy is a lovely little lad and enjoyed having a cousin to chew on. Dora and Remus are doing an amazing job with him, we even stayed for an evening meal over Christmas. I meet with Dora more often than I do with Blaise. No we will not stop seeing them, yes Andromeda will still be our Healer, yes we have decided already that they will play a part in our lives and no you do not get a say in the matter. Now I understand I may sound disrespectful and for that I am sorry but you have caused unwanted and unnecessary tension to my unborn child for no reason. If we can not make this work Hermione and I will find elsewhere to live." Draco stood his ground, granted he was petrified, this was the first time to go against his parents.

"Lucius." Narcissa hissed at him.

"Draco... I am also sorry, I am not sorry for been outraged. You know the history. However I am sorry for upsetting Hermione and my Grandchild. It is not necessary for you to find elsewhere to live so please do not. Good night Draco." Lucius spoke with his head down.

"Good night Mother, Father." With that Draco walked across the hall to his room, Hermione did not stir thankfully as he climbed in next to her and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

 **A/N I have tried to portray the relation between the Malfoys and Andromeda as they are cordial and not spiteful but not friendly and loving, sorry if this has confused anyone.**

Preparing for her first WWADV [Witches and Wizards Against Domestic Violence.] meeting was nerve wracking, Hermione knew how important some other poor soul would find this, heck she would have loved a meeting to go to when... She shook her self from her thoughts, 'I am not a Victim.' She thought, yes Ron had hit her and caused bruises but she knew many others were not as lucky. Sliding into a Maternity blue and red pinstripe dress with matching blue heels, she pinned her hair back in a loose bun.

"Even at 13 weeks pregnant you look amazing." Draco purred from the door.

"Thank you, however your comment is invalid as I feel like a hot mess." She walked towards him and slouched into his hold.

"You will do amazing, I am so very proud of what you have achieved in such little time, you Miss Granger where always set to make the Wizarding World a much better place for all."

"Someone needed to be a spokes person and stand up, we need laws against this. Muggles do." she stood back to look in his steel grey eyes. "I do hope he or she will look like you."

"Our Young Lord will look handsome no matter what genes are mixed into where."

"Ever the charmer." Hermione smirked and headed down for breakfast. Merlin help if anyone was not at the table on time.

Narcissa once a week made a point not to be crossed that everyone ate breakfast together. She understood everyone had a busy working life but still. She deserved her family around. As Hermione and draco entered the large open Dining Room Narcissa pulled them both into a hug and kissed their cheeks.

"Ohhh." Hermione said looking at her stomach, as her hand automatically moved there.

"Everything ok?" Draco asked with such concern.

"Yeah, he or she is fine, I felt a movement." Hermione looked at him so lovingly.

Draco's face erupted into a grin as he placed his hand on her stomach. He was not daft enough to think he would feel the movements yet but the anticipation of maybe feeling one soon was almost too much to contain.

"Come, Mother has made you Croissants."

Hermione's eyes darted to the table and she practically sprinted the several foot to take one, as she took a bite, her eyes closed and left out a satisfying 'mmm', only to open her eyes as Lucius who happened to be sat next to her chuckled slightly.

"Does my grandchild approve of my wife's baking expertise?" Lucius questioned with a happy smirk.

Hermione gave a slight nod, not trusting herself that pastry would not fly out if she gave a verbal answer. Pouring herself half a glass of apple juice she listened to Draco inform everyone of a legal case coming up he was fighting the ministry on.

"We are using Remus as a fantastic example of how werewolves can blend into the wizarding world and hold down 9-5 jobs Monday-Friday but need no more than 3 days off a month. If the Malfoy's can employ a werewolf then almost anyone can."

"What are you trying to say Draco?" Lucius asked almost sounding offended.

"I was only meaning that we are known for carrying out rigorous and gruelling background checks when it comes to our workers and everybody knows a Malfoy expects nothing then the very best."

"Good safe." Hermione chuckled at Draco as she finished her juice she bid everyone a good morning and floo'd to the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione had never been one to complain but by Merlin was today hard. Physically yes, but more emotionally. She was not expecting so many young Witches to be at her meeting today, many she knew in Hogwarts. Rubbing her brow she kicked her shoes off and headed to Narcissa's sitting room. The older Witch had always said she was more than welcome to use it as her safe haven too. Hermione had never entered over the door, as she did she was extremely surprised of the decor. Narcissa was known for her very good eye for decor, fashion, gardening and what looks good. This rom was rather small, with only a four piece sofa suite, a tea table in the middle and a writing desk in one corner.

"Hermione dear are you ok? The wards alerted me of your presence here." Narcissa frowned slightly at her walking into the room.

Hermione had no words, she only broke down into tears.

Narcissa walked towards her and rubbed her back whilst setting a charm on the tea set to make a cup of tea each.

"Would you like to talk about the matter?"

"How can any Wizard be so cruel? Especially purebloods. Did you know, a pureblood Wizard is 70% more likely to have a problem of Domestic Abuse than say a Half-blood or Muggle born. With 30% Pureblood witches more likely to behave the same."

"Unfortunately I was aware of such high figures, we are extremely lucky you and I. The Malfoy men have always been taught how to behave and treat a woman." Narcissa replied handing her a cup of tea.

"Parkinson was there today." Hermione spoke as almost a whisper.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Narcissa turned Hermione's head to face her.

Not trusting her voice not to break, Hermione only nodded and allowed a fresh amount of tears to flow. She never did like the 'Slytherin Ice Queen' but nor did she wish what Pansy had told her today on anybody. Maybe in time Pansy could find someone who would treat her just like Draco treats her. How her Father could treat her like that and still allow such things to happen from her Husband where unreal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

Hermione had began to pace, Narcissa told Draco and Hermione they had to stay from harms way and not join in with the meal tonight and instead an house elf would bring food to them. Narcissa promised that when the men would break for a firewhiskey, Pansy would be invited to Narcissa's sitting rooms which was where Draco and Hermione were waiting.

"Darling, pacing will not make Dinner hurry up any nor will it help you."

"Well what else can I do? If we fail this Pansy may not be here tomorrow, Oh Dray, you did not see the state she was in last week, I have never seen her so deflated."

"I know, I wish I could do something too, she is my oldest friend. Come sit here with me until we know more." Draco pulled slightly at her hand and opened a book for her to read to him. He loved hearing her read, the pronunciation of words, the accents she gave the characters and concentration she gave to each chapter made him swell with happiness, why he had no idea.

Waking to hear the door open slowly, Draco hadn't realised he had fallen asleep with Hermione on her chest.

"Pansy." Hermione felt relieved as she greeted her once enemy.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Draco...Draco and I are together."

"Finally acting on your crushes now Drakey?" She let a small smile slip, then she schooled her features again and looked back at Narcissa. "Why are they really here?"

"We haven't got time to explain dear, sit down."

"Narcissa what ever you are planning, we can not go through with, I can not anger Thoros again, I can not, I can not, I can not." She shakily repeated backing away from the trio until she hit the door.

Hermione was taking no chances and warded the door.

"Oh Pans, what have they done to you, please." Draco pleaded. "You would not allow me to keep you safe all those years ago, let me now Nott is involved."

"You do not understand Dray, he knows everything, he has eyes everywhere." She skeptically looked around.

"Not here Pansy Dear, this was planned." Narcissa stepped forward and held her hand. "Come sit down."

"What was planned?" She looked only at Narcissa.

"I know of a spell, it will not harm you, only a diagnostic."

"No, you can't, he'll know, he can't know, please Narcissa, you have to help me..." Pansy broke down.

Hermione strode across the room and held her close.

"We are here to help you and you only. Now what can he not know?"

"I... I am pregnant." She whispered hoarsely.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Hermione, she took her wand out and muttered 'Damnum Revelare' Three times and awaiting for the scroll to appear. As it did, Narcissa expected some of the damage to appear but the list seem to never end, until it stopped and turned blue. Just what Narcissa was awaiting.

"You are free now dear." She patted Pansy's hand. As she did, they all heard Thoros Nott scream like a maniac as Dementors sucked his soul.

"What was that?"

"Your Husband is dead, it is a crime to damage your wife's reproductive organs to the point of no repair if she is a member of the Sacred 28. It is an old rule, so old it encouraged Witches and Wizards to use it to scare their sons into marrying for love or at last settle for happiness if they wanted to live."

"How did you know of such spell Cissa?"

"My Grandmother told me of such when I was younger, she wanted us all to know just in case."

"What will I do now?"

"Do you want to live in the Nott estate?"

"No, I would like to bring Theo back."

"Back?"

"Yes Thoros banished him away once he tried to stand up to his Father."

"Nott knew and did nothing?" Draco stood angrily.

"Draco, you have to understand, he has/had eyes every where. He knew I went to Hermione's group and gave me a smack when I returned, he hit me so hard he broke my tooth."

"Did he ever... with Theo?"

"He would try, Theo is a lot stronger these days, he is living with Daph, I believe they have marriage plans on the horizon."

"In that case, you may use my stationary and Owl." Narcissa motioned towards the desk.

Pansy bowed her head, dropping the parchment onto the table Narcissa had given her, she did not want to see anymore than anyone else did what that disgusting, vile monster inflicted upon her. Thinking of how she should write, 'Hey Theo, how are things? guess what your Father is dead.' Chuckling to herself, she was finally free, she was finally Pansy again. Not Parkinson, or Nott. She would maybe adopt the Malfoy name and be the cool Aunt to Hermione and Draco's baby that seemed to be an unspoken Elephant in the room earlier. Putting quill to parchment she wrote;

 _Dearest Theo,_

 _Times have become hard and I know you suffer too,_

 _I visited Hermione Granger a few weeks ago, not on purpose._

 _She ran a class for Witches and Wizards Against Domestic Violence._

 _I could not hold it in any longer, I needed to tell someone._

 _You stayed strong for so long, I am glad you had Daph, she is good for you._

 _This evening we had dinner with Cissa and Lucius, Narcissa took me for tea in her sitting room._

 _Narcissa, Hermione and Draco practically accosted me, Yes Drakey acted on his instincts and they are expecting a baby._

 _Narcissa performed a_ 'Damnum Revelare' _charm, I was not aware of such charm, were you or Daph?_

 _It is a charm to show if any damage has been caused by a spouse to the extent of no reproduction,_

 _he did not do a good enough job as I am pregnant, I will raise my child how we should have been raised,_

 _how Draco was, ok maybe not as spoilt, but most importantly, loved._

 _The chart turned blue which must have meant positive as straight away Dementors came to the Manor and gave him the Kiss._

 _I am sorry to be the one to inform you of such news LORD NOTT._

 _I forfeit my entitlement to you but expect a very good sum of Widowers support._

 _All my love Pansy Malfoy_

 _[ Maybe,I have not spoke with Cissa... Ok she is peering over my shoulder, now she has tapped my shoulder for telling you, I am officially a Malfoy.]_

Pansy handed the letter to the owl and hugged the trio in turn, they had helped in so many ways. She now had the support she was longing from her own family, the family whom did not care for her. This right here was her family.


	17. Chapter 17

**I sadly own nothing that sounds familiar to the JKR world.** A/N **I have just been to the HP Studio Tour in London ;] If you can go, do, it is well worth every single penny :]**

Hermione and Pansy had become unexpectedly close, Hermione was more than happy to be a support she needed and Pansy was more than happy to take that support.

Draco was happy that everyone else was happy. He like his Mother knew of Hermione's struggles with the Slytherin house. He knew how mean Pansy had been to Hermione during her years at Hogwarts, neither of them had, but here she was, looking over some new law, lent over the writing desk in their bedroom, quill in her mouth as she frowned deep in thought, her hair in a messy plait out of the way even though the curls seem to explode through the neatness.

'Umph.' Draco turned around to see who had hit him so hard in his ribs.

"You should not just glare at your girlfriend." Pansy chuckled as she strolled passed him into the room as she placed freshly made lemon and lime water onto the desk startling Hermione slightly.

"I didn't see either of you." She smiled shyly at the thought of how Draco had been watching her.

"Well I am not sure on Dray's excuse but I came to make sure you do not hydrate yourself in this extremely warm October heat."

"Thank you Pansy, it is extremely warm for October. normally in England we have dreadful dreary weather." Hermione rolled her eyes at the heat.

"I.." Pansy sighed as she sat in front of Hermione, "I want your help."

"Anything." Hermione placed her quill down to talk to her.

"Theo wants to visit me, I am not sure I have the courage to speak to him about what I fear he wants to include in our conversation."

"Do you mean he wishes to speak of Thoros and the estate?"

"I believe he may, I could talk to you because you were practically a stranger. Theo however has known me since I was a baby."

"When does he intend to visit?"

"This afternoon."

Draco walked further into the room after watching the two Witches interact. "Pansy ever the procrastinator."

"Shut it Drakey. Hermione will not be my friend if you tell her all my bad points before she sees my good."

"What good points do you possess?" Draco played with her.

"I can hex you before you say please Drakey." Pansy teased back.

"Ok, children settle down. Is Theo aware of the baby?"

"Yes, I have made it perfectly clear my terms to him. Do you want to see our letters?"

"Sure, I will have a look before dinner." Hermione smiled before taking a sip of her water, 'heavenly' she thought with a grin.

* * *

"Pans, why are you pacing? We have known Theo for a long time, he is a teddy bear."

"I know, I know, but what if he blames me for Thoros taking the kiss."

"He will not, Theo..."

"I what? I knew my ears were burning Drakey." Theo grinned stepping from the the fireplace, Daphne is tow.

"Theo, How long is it since we have seen you." Draco's whole face lit up in a grin.

"Hey." Theo opened his arms and hugged his old friend.

"Daph, nice to see you." Draco enveloped her in a hug too.

"I would like to apologise..."

"DO NOT DARE. Apologize for that monster." Theo spat out as he grabbed Pansy into a hug.

"I.."

"No Pans, we both know how evil that pathetic waste of space was and IF I could have taken you with me and Daphne, then you know I would have done, but it was not possible."

"I know..."

Theo wiped Pansy's tears and hugged her one more time. As he was about to let go, he felt something very small hit him. He looked down at Pansy's stomach and smiled

"How far?"

"Six months."

Theo smiled some more, he placed his hand on her stomach, he could not remember the last time he had smiled so much, his face ached with happiness.

"I bought refreshments, I hope that is ok?"

"Gr..Hermione, nice to see you." Daphne was the first to speak to her.

"You two Daphne."

"So... A little Pansy bird." Theo winked at his friend. "Told us your are expecting the next Malfoy heir."

"Pansy told you correct, I am 13 weeks along. We see the Healer tomorrow for a scan and maybe here the baby's heartbeat."

"Congratulations." Both Daphne and Theo said.

The group finally sat down in the conservatory, the weather was still warm enough to have windows open. Hermione looked through the documents both Theo and Pansy had presented as she took a pen behind her ear, making the purebloods in front of her jump. Hermione could not help but laugh.

"This, Pansy, Theo and Daphne, is the only muggle invention Draco uses. It is a Pen. Much like a quill but not as messy, see?" She wrote her name at the top of her parchment to show it was not a threat.

"C..CAn I?" Daphne asked edging forwards.

Hermione laughed some more and accio'd several pens from her room.

"Here keep them. They are personalised with Draco's Office details, one side shows his muggle contacts and the other his Wizarding office, which can only be seen by Wizards, Witches or Squibs. Here Theo, if you underline on this parchment which clauses you think are the most important for you and Daphne to move into Nott Manor and Pansy if you use this duplicated copy, you do the same for what you think is the most important in leaving Nott Manor. Daphne, if you want, you can help me write a contract with Draco as the legal witness to the swap over of tenancy if you like."

"Tenancy?"

"It is what muggles use as who owns a property."

It took over four hours to go through all the wards, protections and signing Pansy's rights over to Theo until it was complete, Thep promised that Pansy and her child would still not want for anything and Theo was re-naming the manor Malfoy House. He like Pansy with permission had adapted his name, the house would be nothing legally binding to Draco or his parents but they would have free reign over staying over, visiting and had full access to all wards. With promises to meet up within the next week, Theo and Daphne left, all five young adults feeling at such ease than before they met.


	18. Chapter 18

**I sadly own nothing that sounds familiar to the JKR world.**

"DRAAAAACOOOO." Hermione shouted up the stairway, leaving Pansy at the bottom. "If I have to tell you one more time to hurry up I will not..."

"I am ready, I just wanted collect my camera."

"What camera Mr Malfoy?" She raised an eyebrow when he reached her.

"I bought this DSLR?" He looked at her for reassurance he had used the correct letters.

Hermione looked at the camera in his hand and nodded. Leading him to the floo to Andromeda's, today was their first scan and another check up. Pansy was also there for her first check up, she was 8 months along and could go into labour any minute with no pre-natal care Andromeda was furious at her to say the last and offered her to join in with Hermione's appointment, killing two birds with one stone as the Muggles say. As they arrived the house seemed empty. The fireplace was weirdly situated in the Kitchen, a very old english cottage seemed to be the best word to describe Andromeda's home, very traditional, with furnishings but it felt warm. A huge wooden table stood in the middle surrounded by worktops and appliances. Hermione and Draco sat down as she sent her patronus whilst handing him his camera back. Pansy stood next to the fireplace, she did want to have this appointment but at the same time she was nervous and anxious

"I took it to George yesterday and he helped me tweak it, it is a Muggle camera but we enchanted it to work taking magical photographs."

"Does it work?"

Draco turned the camera on and showed her many photographs he had taken over the last few weeks, many of her without her knowledge, he had taken some Marie, Ginny and Blaise, many of the grounds of the Manor and some of his Mother and Father in formal attire.

"You are really good, what are those of your parents?"

"They are for their Anniversary ball, they have one every year, I offered to take these this year and they loved them."

"A new profession for you Draco!"

"I have a job that I am very good at, however Pansy has shown great interest and skill using my camera so we may make it a sideline business with her lading the projects."

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked taking photos?" Hermione asked them both.

Draco and Pansy just shrugged at her. With that Andromeda flew into the room with bags of shopping, Draco ran to her aid and helped unpack them.

"I am so very sorry I was late, long long queues in Diagon Alley." She motioned to the food. "Pansy dear, do you want anyone with you whilst I do your appointment? I will be taking a fair amount of blood, checking your vitals, and the babies also we may be able to see him or her too."

Pansy shook her head, not willing for herself to speak.

"Draco and I will finish unpacking you Andy." Hermione offered, hoping to help some.

* * *

"Ok dear, pulling your sleeve up." Andromeda pulled the needle out and watched Pany's eyes widen. "Have you never had a blood test?" Pansy shook her head. "Ok, it feels uncomfortable but it doesn't really hurt." She smiled sympathetically patting her hand.

Pansy pulled her sleeve up and scrunched her face at the 'slight scratch' Andromeda mentioned she would feel, 7 tubes later Andromeda pulled the needle out, placed a cotton wool ball on on the site and gave Pansy a biscuit.

"Eat, it will make you feel better, I promise."

Pansy slowly ate the biscuit whilst Andromeda checked her vitals using her wand, everything seemed to be ok for the length she had gone without pre-natal care.

"Lay down on the couch over here and we will see if we can see the baby?"

Pansy smiled for the first time that day, she was extremely excited and hoped Andromeda could tell her if the baby would be a boy or a girl.

Andromeda lifted her top slightly and pointed her wand at her stomach, within seconds, a grey, white and black image showed above her wand with a thumping noise filling the room.

"That is your baby's heartbeat, the baby seems very healthy and everything, thankfully seems to be ok, would you like to know the gender?"

Pansy's throat felt full of emotion, not trusting her voice she again nodded.

"Ok, your baby is a ... Girl." Andromeda smiled and magically printed her a picture to keep.

Walking, or practically sprinting into the kitchen Pansy had allowed the tears to flow, she showed Draco and Hermione the picture.

"It is a girl, I am having a girl." She cried out to them both, happy tears quickly rolling down her face.

"Pansy that is amazing."Draco hugged her.

"It is truly amazing and she already has you sassiness." Hermione chuckled handing the picture back and hugging her new friend.

"Hermione, Draco, follow me. Pansy sit down until you feel better, all the blood I have taken today will make you feel queasy."

* * *

"Ok dear, pulling your sleeve up." Andromeda motioned for Hermione to sit on the couch and do as she was told.

"I know you do not like these dear but I take the most today been 4 vials. Just a slight scratch."

Hermione, like Pansy had scrunched her face at the 'slight scratch' Andromeda mentioned she would feel, 4 vials later Andromeda pulled the needle out, placed a cotton wool ball on on the site and gave Hermione a biscuit.

"Eat, it will make you feel better, I promise."

Hermione ate the biscuit whilst Andromeda checked her vitals using her wand, everything seemed to be just right for the length of her pregnancy so far.

"Lay down and we will see if we can see the baby?"

Hermione eagerly laid down as Andromeda pointed the wand at Hermione's stomach.

"Everything is is perfect order, it is still a few weeks too early to be able to tell the gender of your baby yet." Andromeda smiled as she printed a picture off for them both.

Walking into the kitchen, Pansy had made everyone a cup of tea, knowing they would not be too much longer before the appointment would finish.

"Thank you for today." Pansy spoke for the first time to Andromeda.

"No problem dear, you needed at least this appointment to make sure your baby was healthy."

After a brew and polite conversation the trio floo'd back to Malfoy Manor where Narcissa and Lucius was awaiting for them.

"Here you are, this is your Grandchild." Draco happily smirked while handing the scan picture over to his parents.

"Oh, how beautiful our Grandchild is too." Narcissa gushed over the picture.

Pansy not wanting to intrude started walking away, she did not want to interrupt their happiness.

"Pansy?" Lucius was the first to notice.

"Yes?"

"Did you bring a picture home too? We are after all legally having two Grandchildren this year."

Pansy smiled, she was wanted and loved after all, yes they kept telling her such but with each day starting and finishing she knew they did in fact love her. She handed the picture over to Lucius for Narcissa and himself to see. Again the two gushed just as openly over Pansy's scan picture.

"She is a girl."

"You found out the gender? These scans can tell us!?" Lucius questioned.

"If you use the correct spell yes. However your baby has to be over 15 weeks for the scan to pick up the gender."

"Pansy dear this is fantastic, I always wanted a girl." Narcissa grabbed both Pansy and Hermione into a hug. "Thank you both for giving us Grandchildren."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can. I hope this chapter clears all the confusion up between Andromeda and Lucius. shorter than usual chapter, sorry.**

"Lucius, you do not come to my home unless Narcissa and Draco are dragging you by your robes, nor do you come to drop your own cheques off; although they are much appreciative." Andromeda spoke straight to the point as she sat down and poured tea.

"Yes well, never the less, I believe I should follow Draco's steps and following dropping the hatchet with you."

"Why after all these years? Yes we have took part in many functions together, we played the cordial in-laws, but none of that meant I would be in a room alone with you."

"I suppose it started off with me feeling Jealous."

"Oh Merlin, of what Lucius?" Andromeda nearly spat her tea out, not in a million years would she think that Lord Lucius Malfoy would be jealous of her.

"My Father and I intended to ask for your hand before you ran off with Ted." His eyes down casted at his mug.

"Why, I mean you showed me no interest in Hogwarts, You was only a year above me too." Andromeda put her cup down, nothing made sense to her.

"I admired you from afar for years. You were, still are rather intellectual and beautiful."

"You dated Cissa and married..."

"She was needy in School, typical pureblood school girl, go find the best pureblood Lord to marry to secure a good future. She was my first choice. I was more than happy that my Father wanted you and I to enter a courtship union. Cissa was my first choice out of any other Witch if I could not have had you."

"I am sorry, although it worked out great. I do not think you and I would have made a great marriage to be honest Lucius, we are both strong headed. Cissa is a very level headed woman and completes you just how you need her to."

"That I do agree with. What would you say to a truce? 20 Years too late I am sure. If not for us then the sake of our grandchildren. Teddy is a character, from what I have seen and Cissa and I have a Granddaughter and another Grandchild on the way, this is a generation that should not enter yet another feud, Draco and Dora missed out becoming real cousins."

"That is a good idea Lucius, I am sorry for anything that has happened in the last 20 years. It is wonderful that you are happy, Pansy, Hermione and Draco were all happy yesterday. I heard about house Malfoy merging with house Nott and Parkinson."

"Likewise Andromeda. We are not merging, more like taking over." Lucius smirked to her as he finished his tea. "Yes well, I have to go, business will not conduct itself, Remus starts a new case this week."

"He said this morning, he is still excited and humbled that you took him under your employment."

"Well Andy, you know me, everything to benefit my interests." With that he left.

* * *

"Hermione..." Pansy walked or rather sulked into Hermione's study.

"Yes Pansy?" Hermione placed down her latest piece of work.

"I am bored." She sulked some more down on the chair.

"When is Draco helping you set up the Photography business."

"9 Months after this little one is born, maternity leave and all...ooooh, she kicked, would you, erm... Do you want to have a feel?"

Hermione's face lit up, she moved as quickly as she could from her chair, carefully placed her hand gently on Pansy's stomach and waited for the next movement.

"Oh Pansy this is a miracle" Tears came to her eyes. "This little one is only just squirming, Draco can not feel his or hers movements but I sure can."

"Will you please be there when I give birth? I know I have asked a lot of you these last few weeks..."

"Pansy, I would love to be there for you, no one else I would rather help." Hermione cried some more as she turned slightly to hug her, allowing room for the baby bump.

"Oh my, who would have thought us two would be hugging, sharing the same house and surname." Pansy laughed holding Hermione at arms length.

"Fancy a walk in Narcissa's rose garden? I need to stretch my legs."

Pansy nodded as they linked arms walking down the stairs arm in arm.

"Well this is beautiful sight, two beautiful woman whom incidentally are carrying my first grandchildren." Lucius had just left the fireplace, a bunch of red roses in hand.

"Hello Lucius." They both smiled at him unison.

"Going for a walk? Long walks help bring on labour you know." He winked at Pansy as he crossed them on the last step.

"Cissa, are you in here?" He called walking into her sitting room.

"Yes dear, oh Lucius, are they for me?" She took the roses and sniffed them.

"These smell amazing, what are you after?"

"I apologised to Andy, She also helped remind me that I love you with all my heart." He kissed his wife, 20 years in and he still loved her with more than anything he had.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can. Thank you to** LadyKas **for pointing out the error in the last chapter, I hope not too many read it :)**

"Emma, do I have any knew messages?" Draco asked the office receptionist before heading into his office.

"No Mr Malfoy, you do not, although Remus is waiting in your office, something about a new bill?"

Draco nodded his head to her in acknowledgement as he dropped her off a coffee, something he did every morning, the woman worked so very hard, the least she deserves is a hot coffee bought from her employers.

"Remus, what can I do for you?" Draco asked sitting down and casting a 'Gemino spell' on to his coffee so Remus could too share in a hot drink.

"Thank you, I have all the essential paperwork you and Blaise spoke to me regarding the 'Wizarding Werewolf Working Act." Remus accepted the drink and handed the folder to his boss.

"I shall have a quick look over this, I am more than sure it has all necessary paperwork inside. How is the family?"

"We are all good Thank you Draco. Dora was trying to teach Teddy how to control his Metamorphmagus abilities."

"Wait, at 5 is that possible?"

"He is 6 next week, are you coming to his birthday? Everyone is invited and yes it is possible, Andromeda was teaching Dora by 5 and Andy is not a Metamorphmagus."

"No, but she is a strong Witch." Draco murmured into his cup of tea as he drank a mouthful. "I believe Hermione and Mother did RSVP, Pansy will not be attending as she is going to go to Gringotts with Theo to divide the old Nott assets, change everything into Theo's name as well as sort Pansy and her Daughter up with an account."

"Ah, how is everything going with Pansy? Andromeda told us."

"It is ok, it is not a secret we accessed an old magic for Thoros Nott to receive the kiss. He was an evil abusive man. Pansy has become so much better without him. I am starting up a Wizarding Photography company for her to manage under my name. She has keen eye for unique details."

"That is very kind of you Draco."

"Well, we do what we can for family." He winked at Remus before shaking his hadn't goodbye.

As he turned to shut his office door, he noticed two little chubby hands making their way in.

"Hello Marie, I bet your parent's do no know you opened your playpen again." Draco chuckled, at 8 month old Marie could use magic to open her playpen when she was bored of her toys. "Do you want to cuddle with Uncle Draco whilst I work hmm?"

Taking her constant babbling as a yes, he picked the toddler up into his arms and sat down at his desk, he loaded Youtube up on his Pc, thanks to Blaise figuring out Pc's could not only run in the Wizarding world with special charms their office had 6G WIFI.

After around an hour the famous nursery rhyme channel Little Baby Bum, Marie began to become grouchy, Draco shut his files and his Pc down.

"Are you Hungry?" Draco reached into a magically locked draw and pulled out two rich tea finger biscuits. Hermione had introduced them to him, normally he would not indulge in Muggle food, however these were an exception, Marie seemed to think so too.

Standing to go find her parents, Draco grabbed his coat and briefcase, making his way to the reception.

"Emma, where is Blaise or Ginny?"

"They left over an hour ago, they looked like death."

"Looked like death?"

"Muggle saying, anyway, neither of them had slept a full nights sleep in total this week."

"Wow, I presume they did not know they had left Marie! Never mind, I shall take her home with me tonight, allow them to sleep."

Draco looked down at the baby who had now allowed biscuit drool all over his shoulder. Draco smiled down at her, he was feeling very excited for his own child to arrive, as well as Pansy's Daughter, his Niece. Sitting on the edge of Emma's desk, her penned a quick owl to Blaise and Ginny, informing them that their Daughter was safe and at his house for the evening.

"Mother, I am home, I have a special little house guest." Draco nervously chuckled, yes he had brought Blaise home many if times as a unexpected house guest, never a baby. Seeing no one was inside, Draco guessed they would be all outside.

"Mother, I am home, I have a special little house guest." Draco repeated again, this time to his Mother and Father. Lucius only raised a questioning eyebrow to his son.

"Draco, why do you have Marie with you?" Narcissa asked as she rose from her gardening.

"Well, after my meeting with Remus, her chubby little hands made their way into my door frame, I picked her up and allowed her to stay with me, after an hour or so checking through paperwork, I sought out her parents, Emma told me they had gone and neither of them in total had slept a full night sleep between them."

Narcissa bounced Marie on her hip, and walked into the house, motioning for Draco to follow him. They both walked to her own sitting room.

"Neither of them had the pride to admit they do not know how to brew a simple teething potion." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Draco and slowly poured the light pink liquid into Marie's mouth, he grizzling stopped almost immediately.

"I will send the rest of my stock with Marie tomorrow, we will not need a teething potion for a few weeks. It is also a good job this beautiful little girl is just about ready for solids as she can try my Shepherd's Pie I made for tea."

"Solids?"

"Yes Draco, babies do not eat food straight away, they go through a process called weaning, it is to introduce solids fmo milk."

"Oh, I gave her a rich tea finger about 30 minutes ago and she ate it no problem."

"Well, it is a good job you know this now." Narcissa only shook her head at her soon and cleaned Marie's wet chin.

A/N Next chapter, Marie's first sleep over, will she have Draco up all night?!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

 **A/N I write for fun, I do not make any money from this so if you do not like my story lines or how I write, do not read or review. SIMPLE! Two reviews are being assessed in this comment, firstly YES some parents do forget their children when tired, Blaise and Ginny would have arrived back for her if Draco had not owled to say they were going to allow them respite for the evening. A teething baby is not easy! Leaving them accidently also happens, especially when the baby is a newborn because women DO forget they have a baby because it is NEW! The last few chapters have had SPAG errors because I was using a tablet and I applogise, again I only write for fun, however clearly saying you did not think my native language is English is just plain rude! As well you can feel a baby move at 13 weeks, I did with both my children :D. The Malfoys are not adopting them as such, just allowing them to adapt and remove them names of Parkinson and Nott within the wizarding world. Another F#ck you to their parents :)**

Narcissa's teething powder had worked a treat, Marie only needed one more potion by her bedtime at 7, Draco placed her in a cot the night before in his room he shared with Hermione; Her old room adjoined was now occupied by Pansy, who had exclaimed she liked it much better than her usual guest room. Once the babies head hit the pillow, she stayed asleep until 6:30 the next morning, so had Draco, he was still not entirely sure how a baby of such a small size could tire a grown man out, no wonder Blaise and Ginny didn't sleep. Draco had yet to see Hermione too, she stayed over at the Hospital the previous night, he had not seen if she was mad at him for bringing a baby home. In his defence it was no stranger's baby!

"Morning sleepy head, your guest is awake." Hermione nuzzled into him; a sure sign to Draco she was not entirely mad at him.

"Morning, I am sorry I did not consult our..."

"Your Mother explained everything, I think it was sweet you left them to sleep."

"You do?"

"I do, but I get to use this as a 'Draco Owes Me' a sleep in when our little on is born."

"Of course dear. How is Pansy?"

"They are boht great, I am having a shower then me and your Mother are going to go collect her and bring her home."

"Has she set on a name?"

"No, not yet."

With that Marie started to fuss, clearly feeling fed up with the grown ups talking and not taking action.

"Not long until our baby is here." He winked at her as he rolled over. "Good morning Marie, shall we go see what Aunt Cissy thinks is a great idea for your breakfast hmm?" Draco tickled her tummy slightly as he walked into the dining room with her.

"Porridge?"

"You can have toast or eggs if you wish, this is for Marie." Narcissa cooed to the baby whilst babbling with her slightly with each mouth full.

Draco watching in awe, he always thought it was a shame his parents were never able to conceive another child. For selfish reasons, mainly he would have had a permanent friend, or so he thought when he was younger. Although, now as he watched his Mother, how good she was with Marie, he just knew she would be the most amazing Grandmother. As he brought himself around from his thoughts, a grey owl began pecking at the window. Draco opened the window and took the scroll before the owl flew off. Reading he began to frown.

"What is it my love?" Narcissa watched him school his features.

"Paul has owle'd asking if I will help him with a case, he never asks for my help, not even when he was with Severus."

"Is that not a good thing? Talking about Severus, him and Harry are bringing William this evening for tea, so please do not be late home." She looked from the baby to her son as she placed a bottle of milk in Marie's mouth.

"Hmm, maybe and about time we get to meet him."

"Draco!" She scolded him. "William was adopted from Japan with no up to date medical records, other than Down's Syndrome, neither Harry nor Severus knew what they were dealing with. Now, go write back to Paul and I believe this one has missed her parents, so make sure your not too long."

"Yes Mother, Sorry." Draco walked from the room to dress, his head bowed low.

Within minutes he had returned and thanked his Mother for her help with Marie, in the time it had taken Draco to dress, Narcissa had changed the baby and dressed her in a spare outfit from her changing bag, Draco knew she had, had a good time with her just as much as he had.

"Shall we go and find your parents now Marie?" Draco smiled as he picked the baby up.

* * *

"Blaise!" Draco called from the reception.

"Draco, thank you, you should have floo'd us, I am so sorry." Blaise took Marie from him. He looked a bit better but with the help from the potions he should look more like Blaise again soon.

"Don't, it is ok, we had fun, she slept the night through, did you recieve the teething potions from Mother?"

"We did, tell her thank you." Blaise looked at his door. "I think I will take today off, Emma and Remus both have today off."

"I was thinking the same, I have so much to do and we have guests this evening, if I work from home.."

"Dray, take the day off for you and Hermione, work can wait until tomorrow."

"Blaise..."

"No Dray, you never take a day off, go, have fun, everything will be here tomrrow. It will not be forever that it is just you and Hermione, your child is due soon and Pansy could go into labour..."

"She had her at the early hours of this morning, I am unsure of any other details other than that they are both happy and healthy."

"More of a reason for you to go and spend time with your family, go, tell Pansy we say congratulations and we will visit once she is settled at home." Blaise pushed Draco through the floo and called his home for him.

* * *

"I thought you were in work?" Lucius greeted him at the fireplace.

"I was, Blaise decided today was a day off for everyone, however I still have a lot of work to do before hand."

"Yes, Like helping me prepare Pansy's roomr ready for her to come home."

"Has Mother and Hermione already set off to Mungo's?"

"Yes, minutes before you arrived home."

"Well we best start then. What needs doing?"

"Everything, crib, moses, chest of drawers, clothes, decor."

"Pansy decorated when she moved in."

"At least one thing off the list." Lucius smirked, he did not mind really.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

One hour and twenty minutes it took for Draco and Lucius to complete Pansy's room for her homecoming with the baby which would be any time now. Both Malfoy men took one last look around the room, all the correct white and gold furniture had been assembled and were full of clothes and essentials for Pansy to use, without having to worry she could not find anything at the last minute. Happy with their progress they both waited by the floo for the three woman to arrive home. Thankfully they were only waiting around ten minutes when the fireplace roared green as Narcissa and Hermione stepped through, hands full with Pansy's and her Daughters bags. For a second time the fireplace lit up green and a very pale tired looking Pansy stepped from the fire place holding a little baby in her arms.

"Congratulations." Draco carefully kissed her cheek as he peered down at the baby between him and his best minute.

"Thanks." Pansy gave a week smile.

"Come Pansy, let us get you upstairs where you can be comfy." Lucius relieved Narcissa's arms, Draco had done the same for Hermione as the two women began to help Pansy up the flight of stairs.

"Oh, this is beautiful... Th.. Thank you." Pansy choked out with tears in her eyes as she saw the amount of effort and care they had given to her homecoming, she turned to smile at the Malfoy men.

Draco frowned, he had never seen Pansy cry, not even when she broke her leg after Goyle had pushed her from a tree when they were children.

"It is her Hormones." Lucius whispered into his puzzled son's ear.

Draco seemed to have understood straight away as he took the baby from Pansy as his Mother and Girlfriend helped her into the bed.

"What did the healer say in regard of your discharge care?" Lucius asked once he had unpacked for the young woman.

"She exhausted her magical core more than expected. The Healer would like for her to spend the rest of the morning in bed and if and only if she is feeling better, she may come down to greet our guests with us tonight."

"Guests?"

"Yes Lucius, I have informed you twice now, Harry, Severus and William are visiting this evening for tea."

"Yes, of course dear." Lucius agreed, never remember having had such conversation with his Wife.

"And the baby's care?"

"That of a normal new born, she was born very healthy."

"Does she have a name?" Draco peered over at Pansy as he held the baby and swayed slightly.

"She does."

"May we know it?" Hermione spoke plumping her cushions, making sure she was comfy.

"Rose Jean Malfoy."

"That is a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby." Draco smiled to her.

"I wanted to name her after the two most important ladies in my life, if it were not for Narcissa and Hermione, I would never have been a Malfoy. Rose as a flower and Jean is Hermione's middle name."

"How did you know my middle name?" Hermione perched herself on the edge of the bed carefully.

"I saw it on your school work once."

"Oh Pansy, very Slytherin, although I would be honoured if you name your Daughter after me, Thank you" Hermione slung an arm carefully around her.

"As would I dear." Narcissa placed a kiss on her head, before she ushered her Husband out of the room to provide Pansy peace.

"We should give her space too, we are only next door if you need us, and do not think about silencing charms, we need to know if you need help, we want to know if you want help." Hermione hugged her one more time.

"Please do not go." She spoke before Draco walked to leave.

"Ok, why not Pans?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, noticing they need she had for her boyfriend, after all Draco had been her only friend for years. Pansy waited until Hermione left to give them some privacy.

"I've been having nightmares."

"Again?" Draco asked before snuggling next to her on the bed, finally handing Rose back to her Mother. In their last few years of Hogwarts, most of the school thought they were dating, when in reality Pansy had confided in Draco that her Uncle had done unthinkable things to her, Draco in such outrage floo'd home that night and told his parents who had some how made him 'disappear' Pansy had gone to Draco for comfort and support when nightmares of those nights had flooded back to her, their relationship was only ever that of a Brother/Sister relationship and all their close friends knew this.

"These are different, these are of him."

"Thoros?"

"Yes." Pansy spat out with venom.

"Ah Pansy, you do know he is dead and he can not come back!"

"I am not sure Dray."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he was next to last night, he sat in a chair your Mother had previously, it was as if he was there, he stunk of sweat and bear, like he did once he had spent one two many knots in Knockturn Alley."

"Did he say anything?" Draco adjusted himself to be able to see her reactions.

"Yes."

"What? What did he say to you?"

"He said, I deserved it all and he would see me soon, he looked at Rose and said I couldn't even get that right. I am presuming he meant to give him another Son."

"Deserve what?"

"Everything, the times he beat me, forced me, healed me enough so people would not see, keep me from everyone, everything."

"We will need to speak to Father once your better."

"No, Draco please, I am sure that I was just tired."

Draco only nodded, he very very rarely deceived Pansy, this was going to be one of those instances, he would retrieve his memory of the conversation for his Father to see, What if Thoros Nott could come back? Not only would Pansy be in danger but so would Rose, Daphne, Theo, his whole family. Yes, his Father needed to know.

 **A/N I write for fun, I do not make any money from this so if you do not like my story lines or how I write, do not read. SIMPLE! Two reviews are being assessed in this comment, firstly YES some parents do forget their children when tired, it happens, especially when the baby is a newborn because women DO forget they have a baby because it is NEW! The last few chapters have had SPAG errors because I was using a tablet and I applogise, again I only write for fun. Also you can feel a baby move at 13 weeks, I did with both my children :D. The Malfoys are not adopting them as such, just allowing them to adapt and remove them names of Parkinson and Nott within the wizarding world. Another F#ck you to their parents :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proof reading as well as I can.**

Hermione had begun to pace, Narcissa told Draco and Hermione they had to stay from harm's way and not join in with the meal tonight and instead a house elf would bring food to them. Narcissa promised that when the men would break for a fire whiskey, Pansy would be invited to Narcissa's sitting rooms which were where Draco and Hermione were waiting.

"Darling, pacing will not make Dinner hurry up any nor will it help you."

"Well, what else can I do? If we fail this Pansy may not be here tomorrow, Oh Dray, you did not see the state she was in last week, I have never seen her so deflated."

"I know, I wish I could do something too, she is my oldest friend. Come sit here with me until we know more." Draco pulled slightly at her hand and opened a book for her to read to him. He loved hearing her read, the pronunciation of words, the accents she gave the characters and concentration she gave to each chapter made him swell with happiness, why he had no idea.

Waking to hear the door open slowly, Draco hadn't realised he had fallen asleep with Hermione on her chest.

"Pansy." Hermione felt relieved as she greeted her once enemy.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Draco...Draco and I are together."

"Finally acting on your crushes now Drakey?" She let a small smile slip, then she schooled her features again and looked back at Narcissa. "Why are they really here?"

"We haven't got time to explain dear, sit down."

"Narcissa whatever you are planning, we can not go through with, I can not anger Thoros again, I can not, I can not, I can not." She shakily repeated backing away from the trio until she hit the door.

Hermione was taking no chances and warded the door.

"Oh Pans, what have they done to you, please." Draco pleaded. "You would not allow me to keep you safe all those years ago, let me now Nott is involved."

"You do not understand Dray, he knows everything, he has eyes everywhere." She sceptically looked around.

"Not here Pansy Dear, this was planned." Narcissa stepped forward and held her hand. "Come sit down."

"What was planned?" She looked only at Narcissa.

"I know of a spell, it will not harm you, only a diagnostic."

"No, you can't, he'll know, he can't know, please Narcissa, you have to help me..." Pansy broke down.

Hermione strode across the room and held her close.

"We are here to help you and you only. Now, what can he not know?"

"I... I am pregnant." She whispered hoarsely.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Hermione, she took her wand out and muttered 'Damnum Revelare' Three times and waiting for the scroll to appear. As it did, Narcissa expected some of the damage to appear but the list seems to never end until it stopped and turned blue. Just what Narcissa was awaiting.

"You are free now dear." She patted Pansy's hand. As she did, they all heard Thoros Nott scream like a maniac as Dementors sucked his soul.

"What was that?"

"Your Husband is dead, it is a crime to damage your wife's reproductive organs to the point of no repair if she is a member of the Sacred 28. It is an old rule, so old it encouraged Witches and Wizards to use it to scare their sons into marrying for love or at last settle for happiness if they wanted to live."

"How did you know of such spell Cissa?"

"My Grandmother told me of such when I was younger, she wanted all us Black women to know just in case."

"What will I do now?"

"Do you want to live in the Nott estate?"

"No, I would like to bring Theo back."

"Back?"

"Yes, Thoros banished him away once he tried to stand up to his Father."

"Nott knew and did nothing?" Draco stood angrily.

"Draco, you have to understand, he has/had eyes everywhere. He knew I went to Hermione's group and gave me a smack when I returned, he hit me so hard he broke my tooth."

"Did he ever... with Theo?"

"He would try, Theo is a lot stronger these days, he is living with Daph, I believe they have marriage plans on the horizon."

"In that case, you may use my stationary and Owl." Narcissa motioned towards the desk.

Pansy bowed her head, dropping the parchment onto the table Narcissa had given her, she did not want to see any more than anyone else did what that disgusting, vile monster inflicted upon her. Thinking of how she should write, 'Hey Theo, how are things? guess what your Father is dead.' Chuckling to herself, she was finally free, she was finally Pansy again. Not Parkinson, or Nott. She would maybe adopt the Malfoy name and be the cool Aunt to Hermione and Draco's baby that seemed to be an unspoken Elephant in the room earlier. Putting quill to parchment she wrote;

 _Dearest Theo,_

 _Times have become hard and I know you suffer too,_

 _I visited Hermione Granger a few weeks ago, not on purpose._

 _She ran a class for Witches and Wizards Against Domestic Violence._

 _I could not hold it in any longer, I needed to tell someone._

 _You stayed strong for so long, I am glad you had Daph, she is good for you._

 _This evening we had dinner with Cissa and Lucius, Narcissa took me for tea in her sitting room._

 _Narcissa, Hermione and Draco practically accosted me, Yes Drakey acted on his instincts and they are expecting a baby._

 _Narcissa performed a_ 'Damnum Revelare' _charm, I was not aware of such charm, were you or Daph?_

 _It is a charm to show if any damage has been caused by a spouse to the extent of no reproduction,_

 _he did not do a good enough job as I am pregnant, I will raise my child how we should have been raised,_

 _how Draco was, ok maybe not as spoilt, but most importantly, loved._

 _The chart turned blue which must have meant positive as straight away Dementors came to the Manor and gave him the Kiss._

 _I am sorry to be the one to inform you of such news LORD NOTT._

 _I forfeit my entitlement to you but expect a very good sum of Widowers support._

 _All my love Pansy Malfoy_

 _[ Maybe, I have not spoken with Cissa... Ok she is peering over my shoulder, now she has tapped my shoulder for telling you, I am officially a Malfoy.]_

Pansy handed the letter to the owl and hugged the trio, in turn, they had helped in so many ways. She now had the support she was longing for her own family, the family who did not care for her. This right here was her family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- All characters and the world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR. My Beta is still catching up but I am proofreading as well as I can.**

From helping decorate and set up Pansy's room for the homecoming of Rose, to working for a few hours and now a business partner of sorts with the Weasley Twins. Draco was shattered to say the last, however, he was not as dim to forget company were arriving in a matter of minutes. Draco and his Father had already received a telling off from Narcissa, he promised his Mother he would not be late, so why Merlins Sake did they visit a new client was beyond his Mother. A telling off and a headache later, Draco had snuck in a very quick shower before changing into something more casual and heading down to the entrance way where the main floo point was. Pansy was excused from tonight's dinner as she had only just given birth, everyone else was waiting for the arrival of their guests. Within moments of Draco thinking how lucky Pansy was for missing tonight, the floo roared.

"Severus, Harry welcome." Narcissa opened her arms wide and hugged both men.

"Narcissa, Lucius, thank you graciously for hosting dinner tonight. This here is William." Severus spoke proudly of the young boy who was sucking his thumb with his head laid over his Father's shoulder.

"Oh hello William, you are so precious and beautiful." Narcissa cooed. doing her best to restrain her excitement for the married couple in front of her.

William clearly didn't feel precious as he began to wail...Loudly!

"Oh come to Daddy." Harry spoke softly as he settled him down.

"Harry settles him much better than I." Severus filled in.

"Hermione, how is your pregnancy progressing?" Severus asked as they headed to the dining room.

"I am almost 7 months, thank you for asking, so far so good, the baby has not given me too much trouble."

"Wonderful. Do you have a gender preference?"

"No, I hope the baby is a boy for an heir for Draco, other than that I am more than happy for a screaming happy healthy baby."

"Yes, quite."

"How is William? Narcissa mentioned he needed several tests doing?"

"Yes, he came with no medical records, we were already aware of his Downs Syndrome, however, children born with the extra chromosome also have other health problems, so far we are lucky with him. His paediatrician thinks that he may need a back operation in his near future as the bones are quite condensed. Other than that he is healthy."

"I am glad and very happy for you both."

"Thank you." Severus replied with a small of as she was attempting basics with his son.

"You sign?" Harry asked as he handed his son some apple he cut up.

"A little, my Gran was hearing impaired and my Grandad taught me enough to converse with her."

"What have you just asked him?" Severus asked watching become very excited.

"Erm, I think asked him if he would like a biscuit... Sorry."

"Well, you might as well be the one to break it to him that he has to wait for a biscuit until he has eaten whatever Aunt Cissy is going to feed him." Severus glowered at her.

As Hermione did as she was told, naturally the young five-year-old kicked up a fuss and created such a noise. He hit out at both his Father and his Daddy to the extent where Severus made him sit in the corner until he had finished. It took all of Narcissa's strength to not just scoop up the boy in her arms and take him for a damn biscuit. After five minutes of William just sitting, Severus crouched next to him and began moving his hands to which was quite foreign to most in the room, except the last sign; Sorry.

"William does have quite a temper." Harry smiled as an apology.

Narcissa waved it off and held her hand to William, he grabbed hold of her to help himself up as Narcissa took the little boy into the kitchen with her. She was not daft enough to cave into his demands of a biscuit but she did allow him to help create the apple crumble she had prepared for earlier. She would allow Draco time to be creative after any temper tantrum as it allowed him to let his own creativity through. Smiling as she saw such joy the young boy had getting his hands in the crumble mixture, Narcissa even let him taste a small amount, every good baker knows you have to taste a product before serving it to guests. Once she was determined he had finished, he signed to her 'Thank You' Narcissa only smiled, not knowing how to respond.

"He says thank you." Hermione supplied from the doorway.

"You frightened me!" Narcissa screeched at her.

"Sorry, I was only getting an insight to what I am in for in five years. You will make a fantastic Grandmother." Hermione stepped forward and hugged her.

Upstairs Draco had pulled his Father to one side to inform him of the events regarding Pansy and Thoros.

"He is dead Draco, that I am aware, I disposed of his lifeless body myself."

"I do not doubt you Father, however Pansy is petriefied to sleep, that I am sure you are aware is very dangerous to do with a new born."

"Ok, ok, place her in your Mother's spare room tonight, next to ours, I have wards so she can not place silencing charms on, we will see how she fairs."

"Thank you Father." Draco nodded to him as Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- All characters and world [apart from Emma and Paul] are all JKR.

Last night's dinner had thankfully sailed a lot smoother than the beginning. William had toddled into the dining room, full of flour, much to Severus's annoyance, that was until Harry chastised him lightly. Hermione had become very uncomfortable but blamed it on all the work her and Ginny had done the day before preparing for her maternity leave. Anyway, she could not be in labour at 7 months pregnant, could she?

* * *

Pansy had slept much better in Narcissa's spare room, nobody knew the reason for this, maybe her old room held too many memories of worry for her. It did not matter, as long as Pansy would sleep enough to be a good mum to Rose. One thing Pansy knew, she would never step foot into what was Nott Manor again, Theo and Daphne were always welcome here.

* * *

When Draco woke up, he dressed for the office, he had officially been Courting Hermione for just over a year now. Walking into to the Dining Room, he nodded to his Father and kissing his Mothers cheek, Draco took a piece of toast and a quick brew listening to what his Father was telling him, once finished he checked up on a sleeping Hermione, kissing her on her cheek and leaving a little note for her, he then floo'd to work.

"Morning Emma, I need you to do something, I need you to go shopping with me this morning."

"Draco, I told you before I won't buy any sexy underwear for you." Emma Smirked.

"Ahh, is that what you wore when you schooled at Beauxbaton's" Draco played back.

"OK, ok, what are we shopping for?"

"Erm, an engagement ring." Draco replied rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Hermione woke to find Draco's note;

' _My dearest Hermione,_

 _Molly Weasley had infiltrated your wand when you first slept over, Father stopped the curse as you were not there but unfortunately, he noticed it was lifted this morning, he has snapped your wand and sent a replacement for the time being. Have a good day and I will see you at Tea Time._

 _Love Draco.'_

Rubbing her every growing bump, she smiled reading how nice it seemed. Getting dressed and walking down, She saw Narcissa knitting in Blue, again.

"Knitting again!" Hermione teased kissing Narcissa on the cheek.

"My Grandson will be in the best looking cardigans and hats this side of the world!" Narcissa declared finally casting off her needle.

She lifted the pattern up to show Hermione,

"Andromeda knitted the exact same one for Draco for his Naming Sake Day*."

"It is beautiful, Thank you."

"How are you this morning? Do you have a meeting today?" Lucius asked as he walked in holding baby Rose, who seem to take great delight in drooling over his robes.

Pansy followed quickly afterwards as she greeted everyone she took a fussy Rose from Lucius and sat her down in her chair ready for milk

"I and the Little Lord are doing well," Hermione said Laughing. "Sorry, that's what Draco calls my bump. No Kingsley knows I am maternity leave now, as of yesterday actually, Ginny helped me prepare as you were off with Fred and George... Oh, Merlin..." Hermione said grabbing her stomach, both Narcissa and Lucius took her to a seat and sat her down.

"Hermione, how long have you been having contractions for?" Narcissa asked, feeling how tight her stomach was.

"Is that what they are, a few hours, I just thought it was indigestion pain again." Hermione replied, screwing her face and she practised her breathing.

"Lucius, I need you to fire call Andromeda please, I can not do this..."

"It's ok Cissa, I understand, Pansy, I will finish feeding Rose, you help with Narcissa." Lucius sent a Patronus to both Draco and Andromeda.

Pansy took Hermione's hand and walked with her back to her room, Narcissa quickly following.

* * *

"So, what kind of ring are you looking for? I must be good at this kind of thing, I helped Paul find a new chain for Charlie only last week."

"I want it to be a surprise, I also do not want a ring someone else has worn, she deserves her own."

"There is a beautiful Jewelers called F. Hinds in London?"

"Muggle?"

"Yes, however, if we go to the one I have in mind, the manager is a squib and deals with the currency differences for us."

"Fantastic let's go." Draco allowed Emma to take the lead.

Before he could blink, they were floo'd to a manager's office.

"Hello Jack, this is Draco Malfoy, he is looking for an engagement ring for his Girlfriend."

Jack was a larger than life man with a cheery grin and a lovely bout of ginger hair. He shook Draco's hand motioned them to sit.

"Tell me about your Girlfriend."

"Well, Hermione is brave, strong, high strung, she knows what she wants and will fight against all the odds to make things right. She does not care about other's opinions of herself but will fight with anyone who says a bad word against myself or my family, she just is amazing, she fought a war for our world as a muggle born she was the poster Witch for the light side."

Jack stared intently as he mumbled on.

"What ring size is she?"

"I believe she is an 'L'?"

Jack stood and looked through several cases, hovering his hand over many bands, much like Olivander did with wands. Jack had decided on a ring and handed it to Draco.

"This is perfect." Draco announced as he spun the ring in his hand.

"That is Hermione's birthstone." Emma supplied for him.

"Is it? Is that good?"

"Yes very, she was born in September yes?" Jack asked him. Draco only nodded. "This is a Blue Sapphire cluster ring with diamonds around the side on a white gold band."

"How much?"

Jack wrote the figure down in Galleons for Draco.

"Great, I'll take this, does it come with a necklace and earrings?"

"That will be pricey Mr Malfoy." Jack supplied.

"Money is no object for this occasion." Draco nodded to him as he withdrew his details for Gringotts.

As Draco finished up the final details, he shook Jacks hand and they walked out of the store, Draco felt like he was in a spending mood, walking with his arm linked with Emma, he walked to the nearest store that sold baby clothes. Looking around he spotted a lot of personalised printed vests, one partically caught his eye, picking the correct size with the help from Emma, he paid and made his way back to the office, just as he received a Patronus informing him it was time. He paled and shook himself, now was not a time for him to panic. 8 weeks earlier is normal right? He floo'd straight to the manor, in hopes he would not be late.

* * *

Lucius walked to the sideboard with Rose in one arm fast asleep and made two fire whiskies. Walking out into the entrance he held one out for Draco as he walked through.

"Thanks, Father, where is she?"

"Draco, calm down, Hermione needs you right now and right now you need to be the Man I know you have become. Your Mother is with her in your Bedroom. Good Luck" Lucius said patting his Son on his back.

Draco downed his drink, as he did he heard Hermione shouting, handing his empty glass back to his father, he ran up the flight of stairs. Taking a deep breath in, Draco walked into the room. His Mother walking Hermione around the room, rubbing her back. Draco smiled at his Mother and overtook her role.

"Hello my sweet, how is my Young Lord?"

"Ha, he is ok, nearly here, oh Merlin, Cissa, I need to pussssh."

Narcissa, panicked slightly, had Andromeda really not wanted to help, was she really going to let her down? Hermione's labour was quickly progressing, although she had not told anyone about her 'Indigestion pain' Taking Hermione's hand she took her to the bed and helped her lie down, she looked at her seriously.

"Hermione, I need to check if you are dilated enough to push ok?" Nodding, Narcissa checked how far she was dilated. When she did, she noticed a patch of Blonde hair.

"Hermione on your next contraction, I want you to push."

Hermione obeyed, putting all her effort into getting her son here safely. The door opened and Andromeda walked through, Medikit bag with her, she walked over to the three and put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Who say's you couldn't do this without me, little Sister!" She smiled, "Ok Hermione, one more push and the baby will be here." Andromeda said putting gloves on and grabbing a towel.

Hermione pushed down, screaming, as she did, her son was born, screaming as he came out. Draco kissed Hermione's Head, whispering his love to her. Andromeda helped Draco cut the cord before she cleaned the baby up and took him for his check-up.

"You have a healthy boy, 6lb 3oz." Narcissa cried happy tears as Andromeda, wrapped the baby up and passed him to the new parents, motioning for Narcissa to follow her out.

Pansy offered her congratulations as she slowly left too, she knew she would have a big cuddle with him later.

"Oh Drake, he is beautiful."Hermione gushed.

"That he is, I told you he would be a boy." Draco smirked half a smirk as he stroked his little hand.

"Do you want to hold your new son?"

Draco grinned as he took the baby from her, he rested him in one arm and the other he tucked the duvet over Hermione for her to rest.

"You have done so well, how about Scorpius?"

"Perfect, can he have Richard for a middle name, I know it does not go as well but I always thought my Father;s name would be in son's name."

"Anything you want darling, however, I think he should have both Grandfathers names?." Draco asked as he kissed her on the head.

"Absolutely." Hermione spoke, stifling another yawn.

Draco allowed Hermione to sleep, she needed the rest. He swayed with his Son in his arms. He knew she would be out for some time, walking to his Fathers Study, he walked in without Permission.

"Father, would you like to meet, my Little Lord, Your Grandson, Scorpius Lucius Richard Malfoy." Draco introduced his Son to his Father with such a smile.

Draco was rather shocked, he had never seen such a soft expression on his Fathers face, Lucius took the newest heir into his arms and walked him to the window, he was telling him all about the day Draco was born, the plans Lucius had for his Grandson, he wasn't going to allow him to make mistakes that he and his Father had.

"And, did you know, Grandfather has scheduled a fort for you? It is to sit where our second Tennis court is." Lucius gave the blueprints to his beaming Son. The same blueprints Draco had caught a glimpse at a few months ago.

After looking over the blueprints and making alterations. He could smell his son needed changing, taking him back from his Father, Draco walked to his Nursery to change him. Once in a clean Nappy, he put a personalised vest on him that Draco bought today in Muggle London, walking to go back to Hermione, he smiled how happy he was.

Hermione was awake and smiled at her two boys. Draco held a bunch of Hermione roses for her, as congratulations for giving him a son. Hermione kissed him and looked down at where Draco had placed their son, his vest read; Will You Marry my Father?

"Oh Dray, Of course I will marry you."

*I was going to put christening, I am not religious but it tends to be done, then I realised no where do we hear that the Malfoys are. A Naming Sake Day, is exactly that, celebrating a babies name!


End file.
